Twisted Kingdom
by OtHeRhAtTeR
Summary: A cursed kingdom, an insane fair godmother, twins, the crazy witch, and that annoying guy down South. She never asked to be a body guard...
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time-

There was a kingdom. It was the awesome one to ever be in. The towns' folk loved it, and everybody was happy about it. One day there was a celebration, the Queen had given birth to twins- one boy and one girl. Well, everybody came, except the Witch of Evening because nobody liked her. Angry at not having received an invitation, she stormed the castle. The first baby caught her eye. In an instant she snatched the babe and growled at the people a curse that only the babe could revive. The family was to lose their crown- their kingdom to fall to ruin and all was to be lost. She left in a swirl of clouds taking the babe with her. Devastated the king and Queen had to go to their last resource. They took their only child and fled to the Insane Fairy God-Mother of Twil-Light. They begged her to help and promised anything in return. She promised to give them back their rights at a cost. Their only other babe was given with the crown signature around its neck to the Insane Fairy woman.

16 years later-

A teen hidden by cloak raced down the hills on a flying pig. One does not travel by pig lightly; less one is in need of the magical cure of insane wild beasts. A puzzled piece cottage lay ahead. The teen came to a stop by the door, quickly hopped off and hurried into the cottage. A woman looked up as the teen burst in with little surprise. The teen gasped for breathe for a moment.

"What is it?" The woman asked when the teen could breath. The teen threw off the hood revealing short shaggy brown hair.

"The people of glass in East Year have found the six-headed dragon-"Ah a drag-nopolis." She nodded, and the woman shook her head. A potion bottle appeared and the woman took it from mid-air and handed it to the teen. When she did she noticed the teen's figure and sighed.

"Liniel, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Liniel looked blank for a moment, before smiling sheepishly. "'Tis a shifting spell mother, to hide from that one down south."

The woman smiled at her, "That one then?"

Liniel smiled.

"The bottle will stop the beast; remember how you must use it."

The girl thanked her repeatedly, before going off to ride on the pig. The woman shook her head, as she watched the girl go off.

"It's already time, and she still doesn't know who she is yet." The woman shrugged. "Well, back to the Opera."

Liniel raced up the hill on her pig, much faster than a broom, her hair flying back as she carried the potion. Her mind raced ahead to the Glass People: A drag-nopolis. She hoped it had not taken the town in its wake. She flew above the hills, the swirl of lights ahead swallowed her up. Instantly her surroundings transformed. All around her was glass. She landed the pig with grace, she could not hear the drag-nopolis, nor any sound. An errie feeling came to her. She walked down the groven path and kept an eye out.

Suddenly a huge eye was staring at her, unblinking. She did not move. Only one eye, out of the twelve had noticed. She began moving very slowly. With only moving one hand she slowly lifted the potion up above her head. If not done correctly all was lost. She held her breath, all depended on this one moment- glass crashed. The drag-nopolis moved, with the quickness of a snake, slithering off quickly- ruffling its wings.

She sprang forward, ending up hitting the tail, as she did she held on tightly as it rose up in the air. She quickly scampered up the tail, a difficult task for the spikes lining up and down. The tail twitched, and she felt herself flying up. She used that to her advantage. She jumped high using a spiked point, and crushed the potion deep into the middle head. The drag-nopolis stopped in mid-air. It dropped instantly; she hangs on, whistling loudly, the pig came flying. She jumped from it, and landed on the pig easily. She watched it slowly evaporate, scales scattering from it. Everything else of it vanished, like a magic trick. She grinned. She brought the pig to the ground. The minute she landed she saw the people of glass shimmering from their hiding places. One, defiantly not one of the people, walked up to her.

"Who might you be," Asked the man. She looked at the guy.

"Yeah, I was taught not to follow extremely crazy guys, unless they offered a good paying job."

The guy looked at her. "I suppose you'll do."

Linel looked blank, she did not understand what he meant and decided to leave. She backed up, the guy grabbed her arm.

"Don't even think about it." He warned. She twisted about, used a kick, and her foot hit him right in the face.

He stumbled back. She hopped onto the pig and took off. She figured something was up and knew she had to go back. She turned to go into the swirling lights just up a few feet ahead. As she reached forward, she heard something move through the air. Rope tangled around her, and she found herself flying backwards off the pig letting out a startled cry. She hit the ground with such impact she saw stars. Before darkness overtook her, she saw a gloved hand reaching for her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I guess, I'm new to this, I forgot to put an AN. Oops… oh well, I'm sure somebody noticed ^^ Otherwise, I'm just hearing opera music again…. Anyways, please review what you think! Criticism, appreciated! Of course, nice comments would be wonderful too! ^^ Well, onto the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two: Liniel gets kidnapped

She woke up, wondering how she ended up being kidnapped like some damsel in distress. Luckily, she knew nobody would think she was actually a girl- yes shifting potions are amazing! She looked about her to notice that she was lying in some huge bed, and what was this? She sighed, it was her nightmare coming true…she was being kidnapped by an idiot. Great just great, it had to be one of the Knights for the guy down South. Knights were far too annoying now days; they refused helping poor people deal with monsters unless paid a sum of money. At least her mom was far kinder, offering to help in exchange for a deal.

She managed to get out of the large bed, and was grateful that they left her clothes with her. Now all she had to do was sneak out of here without any of those fools for Knights noticed. She walked quietly to the door, and tried the knob. Great it wasn't locked, she grinned, as she opened the door and peeked out. Nothing down the long hallway, why in the world do castles always have red carpets down their halls? It seemed every castle was the same, wasn't that depressing- she wondered who happened to design these places.

She noticed the curved stairwell just ahead, yes just like in every castle; each one always had a curved stairwell or one of those 'main stairs' (again with the whole red carpet deal). She sighed; things were too dull in a castle, as she walked down the steps. At least she had been blessed to not have run into-

She fell backwards.

"Watch where you walk, low class," An annoying snotty voice spoke. She felt her eye twitch.

"Then you should not resort yourself to kidnapping, Prince Halfwit." She glared at the prince, happy that she could give him a glare eye-to-eye, before she shoved past him to find the exit.

"Wait," The prince grabbed her arm, "ah, so it is. You must be the new knight I sought out for. I heard how you stopped a six-headed dragon-"A drag-nopolis."-One that would have resorted to horrible measures-"Only when they first wake up."-All dragons are horrid creatures-"They are actually more intelligent than any human."-Thus…stop interrupting me."

"Don't mock what you don't understand."

"Look, low class, you are to become a Knight of this kingdom."

"A Knight," She took back her arm, "I beg to differ, Knights are horrid, they are selfish and only care for money."

"They are not! Why else would you be taken? You will become a Knight, and fight for Justice!"

"The only justice you seek are the furs of the Wood Creatures, I refuse."

"How about a deal, low class?"

"Ha, like I would make a deal with you!" Liniel rolled her eyes, and turned on her heel to storm off, when she heard the next sentence.

"If you refuse, then we will not be accountable to what happens to the Insane Fairy Godmother of Twil-Light and her daughter. We saw you go the Cottage of Mishap."

"You dare call her insane!" She turned to look at the Prince. Her eyes were cold. Yes, she would knock some sense into this snob.

"Now, you can't do anything- where'd you get that sword? Put it down now. We can work something out…"

~Meanwhile Listening to Opera~

"Such beautiful music," The Fairy Woman took a Kleenex from one of the dwarves, "she has such a beautiful talent!" She sobbed into it.

"We agree full heartily, Madam." Six dwarves sobbed.

"Great, I'm stuck in a room full of fools." The seventh shook his head. "How sickening, where's Li?"

The dwarves suddenly became aware that Li (a.k.a Liniel) was not sitting by Annoyed Pumpkin, where she usually would be at Opera and Tea Hour.

"She's g-g-g-go-goo-gone." Sleep Vine yawned.

"How odd, that girl should be…oh wait!" Fairy Woman snapped her fingers. A short calendar appeared in front of her. "What is today?"

"The sixteenth of Spring Starting," Cheerful Crow answered.

"Ah-ha!" She smiled. The Dwarves of Random Mining looked bewildered. "She has a meeting with Karma today."

"What?" The dwarves asked in unison.

"Well, remember how I had told you how Li was really in one of those Fairy Extreme Curse Things?"

The dwarves nodded their heads.

"She is just now receiving her first Adventure!"

"Humph, now who am I supposed to bicker about Opera with?" Annoyed Pumpkin complained.

"It's okay; we could just have a gathering of Angry Dwarves for you." Cheerful Crow replied.

"Eh, things could be worse." Steal Squirrel shrugged.

Klutz Koala made hand gestures, however not a single one of them knew a thing about sign language, and poor Klutz was ignored. Klutz decided to just eat the last tart.

"I am glad my darling Li is on her Adventure, I do hope she remembers when the Shifting Potion wears off. Oh well, not like she'll be in any trouble. Now we will have the meeting about what you have found from mining after-Fleming!"

Annoyed Pumpkin groaned, as all went back to look at the TV where Fleming began her performance.

~Back to Li's fight with Prince Halfwit~

"What is going on here?" A voice asked sounding amused.

The two paused. Prince still having his hand clenched and about to hit her in the face, Li biting his arm (it explained the blood) looking up where the voice spoke from. Staring down at them from the stair was her kidnapper. He looked down at them, with an amused look.

"Wrestling about I see, I thought the Prince would be better than to wrestle with Lower Class."

The Prince grumbled something about her starting it, and she let go of his arm.

"You," She looked at the kidnapper, he sighed, and "yes I do mean you. What is your name?"

"My name is Li." She answered using her nickname.

"Li, we do not need you hurting the person you were taken to guard."

"WHAT?" Both looked at the guy confused.

"Yup, Prince needs a personal body guard for always getting into trouble. You've been hired, we will pay you. All you need to do is follow this guy around."

"Me, be a body guard?"

"Yes, it is a privilege. For you are a male, if you were a girl, then we would have to put you in a dungeon."

Li could have screamed. Her day had just gotten worse. If only she could remember how long the potion lasted….


	3. Beginning to Babysit

AN: Thanks so much for commenting! ^^ For that- I will make another chapter! Yay! Now onto Chapter 3!

* * *

Liniel wondered how she would get out of this mess as the three well-known tailors were bickering.

"It should be blue." The girl tailor glared. There was only one girl and she was the only one who took measurements. "Obviously everyone knows Blue Armor the best!"

"No, no, no," The tallest guy shook his head, "everyone knows black goes with gold perfectly! The armor needs to be black!"

"I think it should be both." The shortest guy spoke up.

"No one quite cares, as long as it is black, blue or gold. Hurry up, the new guard is leaving today." The kidnapper spoke up.

"Why am I leaving today?" Liniel asked.

"Of course," The girl looked at her, "you should choose the color! Which do you wish, young Knight?"

"How about all of them? You, what did you mean by the whole 'today'?" Liniel looked at him.

"Ah, I nearly forgot, my name is Sir X." Sir X- the kidnapper- said absently as he looked at the materials scattered about the huge room.

Liniel frowned and was about to question again when all three of the Bear Tailors stood up. Bear Tailors were the most well-known industry, always sending three skilled tailors to any high-class who paid well. The tailors looked her up and down, just as they had done when she'd been forced into this ridiculous room. The smallest tailor took up some scissors, the middle tailor took the material, and the tallest took blank beginnings of some scraps of metal. The next thing she knew, they attacked her with their objects. Snipping, whirring, clanging, the sounds rang in her ears as clouds appeared around her from the tailors' speed. In mere time, the tailors stepped back to admire their handiwork. Liniel stood, now dressed in a Knight's garb; boots, gloves, a breast plate, helmet, steel pants, and a bow strapped around her back. How they managed a bow, she had no idea. The armor was painted already, pure black, blue laces, a gold imprinted crest on her right glove.

"An archer, we needed one of their kind, however he'll need a sword." Sir X approved.

"No, not for this one," the girl shook her head, "this one needs no sword. He looks more the type of an Archer, not a bit of a Sword Master."

"Yes, but give him a dagger. Even an Archer needs a dagger for the Wood."

"Ah, the Wood," she looked down to the smallest. He seemed to think for a bit, before he nodded.

"Got just the thing," He spoke up, "found it from Ye Castle of West-End."

He pulled a package from the bag they had brought and handed it to Liniel. Liniel looked it over; she placed it carefully around the belt for the pants they had made her.

"Come," Sir X told Liniel, "Tailors your payment waits by the gates." He walked out the door with Liniel following.

"Sir X, I want to ask, what is so special that I must help Prince Halfwit find this day?"

"The Prince is an heir, he must be treated well. You are only to accompany him on the Journey to the Kingdom of Thorns."

"The Lost Kingdom-isn't that were the 'supposed' princess is?" Liniel remembered hearing the name.

"Ah, you have heard the tale?"

"Nay, only this- no one has ever survived going to see the Kingdom of Thorns."

"The story is well told. It is said, once a Kingdom thrived there, richest in all the land, till the Witch came."

"Which one do you speak of?"

"The Witch of Evening, she was the less liked witch in the Kingdom. She has a good knack for cursing kingdoms- turning princes into beasts, destroying castles, and placing princesses in danger. The spell is for one of the children. No one knows which child will be found in the Kingdom of Thorns, whether the child is boy or girl, the Prince must go and save the child. If the child be a girl, the Prince will break the spell, but if the child is a boy, than the Princess of the Glass will be married to him. Thus our treaty with the Glass Ones shall be united once more. The Prince will be going on this Journey in sakes of him getting his own bride."

"You must be joking. That is the worst story I've heard! I'm helping a fool who is going to some poor girl or boy stuck in some castle! What if the child does not wish to be married?"

"It is too late to change a child's fate."

"It is never too late to change fate." Liniel shook her head. "Fate just needs a punch in the face sometimes."

"You are an odd fellow."

She turned her head to see the Prince standing next to another one, no doubt the King. Liniel glared. The King tilted his head, and looked at her.

"X," The King spoke. Sir X quickly hurried down to the King's side. Liniel sighed and followed. Going up and down hopefully would not turn out to be a habit.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Sir X asked.

"This young Knight is new to my knowledge. Where was he seen by?"

"By the Glass Kingdom, helping the Glass People against a dragon- using the Insane Woman's help," Sir X told the King.

"Then you are?" The King looked at her.

"I am Li, the Fairy Godmother of Twil-Light's Nephew."

"Of which of her children's child are you?" The King asked.

"Daffodil- Fairy to the Snow Princess," Liniel knew Daffodil well. The fairy was tended to be the 'loner' who did not stay long on her guarding duties.

"Li, Child of Daffodil, you are now a Knight of the South Kingdom. Guard my son well on his journey."

"Sire, with all due respect, may I not go on the Journey with Prince Halfwit?"

The King roared with laughter. The Prince scowled. Sir X hid a smile by his hand. Liniel waited until the King caught his breath once more.

"This boy is a good one, now go with my son. I trust you to keep a firm eye on my…Halfwit son." The King smiled.

Liniel blinked. She had hoped to be put in the dungeon. The Prince grabbed her by her arm and dragged her along the hallway, the King roaring with laughter behind them.

The Prince led her out the doors of the castle, and he let go of her arm as he began walking across the bridge to the gates where two horses stood. Liniel followed behind, looking at the horses. One was black as night, a white scar dashing on its side like lightning, it stamped its feet, and spooked the youth holding the reigns. While the other one across from it was white with fancy gold trimming, a fancy looking saddle, and gave an annoyed 'huff' sounding like a snob. She rather would have the dark horse than the annoying one, and felt relieved when Prince Halfwit easily climbed on top of the snobbish horse. She took off her helmet, and gave it to the youth holding her horse's reigns.

"I can have this?" The youth asked looking cheerful. She nodded. He ran off with the helmet in hand.

Liniel looked at the horse. Both she and the horse seemed to understand each other very well, for when she got on there was no fighting, and both gave an annoyed look to Prince Halfwit and his horse.

"I will lead-"You will lead? Did you not get lost on the Seven Seas Hunt last Winter Term? And you expect me to let you lead and get us lost? I don't think so, hand me the map." She held out her hand.

"I will lead, because there is no map. The only way to get there is to be a true Prince." He smirked.

"Great, now we're defiantly going to get lost. Here's some advice: ask for directions."

"What? Of course not- that would ruin my name! I will only ride off in search of the great Kingdom!" With that, she watched as the foolish prince rode off through the gates.

She understood why they needed a bodyguard for this fool! She flicked the reigns, and took off after him. If she was stuck babysitting, then she would watch this unfold happily all by herself.

~Looking through a Glass Orb~

"Hmm, another foolish Prince off to save the 'Princess', with some squire with him- this will be most entertaining." The Witch of Evening smirked as she watched the Idiotic Prince race down the graveled road with another following behind him.

"Excuse me, your Great Evilness, but you have a caller."

The Witch of Evening looked at the little black cat holding an orb by its paw. The witch sighed, and held out her hand to the cat. The cat dropped the orb in the Witch's paw, and the Witch lifted it to her face.

"Who might this be?" She growled.

"Hello, Witchy! Haven't talked to you in years," A cheerful Fairy Woman talked.

"Insane Fairy Godmother of Twil-Light, I thought you were dead."

"Nope, just a few more hundred years left. Anyways, just wanted to let you know- The Princess is returning."

"What!"

"No need to screech, I can hear perfectly well. However, it says in the Everything Good for Fairies Everywhere Guide Book, that I must tell you when something is happening that will ruin your plan."

"You foolish Woman- did you not hear me, when I told you I would kill the Princess!"

"Oh, you did? Well…hmm, one moment…" There was the sound of flipping paper, "Ah, it appears I have misread my book. It actually says to NOT tell you when something is happening that will ruin your plan. Hmm, can you ignore this call? Thanks have a great day!"

The Witch of Evening stared at the orb, as it grew dark once more. She sighed. The Insane Woman really had not changed. She snapped her fingers. A scroll appeared before her; she looked through it, nodded, made the scroll vanish, and then scratched some numbers into the orb. Once finished, it turned bright once more.

"Hello this is Assignation of Dark Magic, here to happily send Killers your way."

"Yes, this is the Witch of Evening; I have a favor to ask…"

~At the Crossroads~

Liniel watched as Prince Halfwit was trying to figure out whether to continue South or head up North. The answer was obviously to head North- he had been standing here for an hour. She sighed.

"Why don't we just decide what would obviously not be the way to go?" She asked.

"Your right, obviously we must choose south! North is far too cheerful, and doesn't have Dragon Territory in it- Obviously the Witch is evil, therefore, we must go south."

Liniel sighed. This was going to be too long of a journey. Great, why did she have to be guarding someone obviously dense? Who would place a castle of Thorns in Dragon Territory? She wondered this as they began going south.


	4. Death Woods

AN: Hmm…something twisted… Yay! I'm glad someone got something interesting! Just for that…I'll add a twist! ^^ hee, hee, hee!

* * *

4-

Liniel looked at the wood just ahead of them. They had traveled for three days, and this Halfwit just happened to ask about Death Woods.

Death Woods belongs strictly to all Frays. Frays are not happy beings in Death Woods, whoever thinks Frays are, did not meet the ones who belonged in these woods. The Fray has long since hated humans for tearing down their beloved forests, and has plotted vengeance. They were vanished, long since, to Death Woods, and anyone who passes without asking for their judgment died the most gruesome death- especially if one just so happened to be a human. One was never to walk into Death Wood at night, where they could put loopholes in their agreement, and then slay without a single passing thought. The very path was a violent warning- made up of human bones, and fresh blood of any human stupid enough to travel without asking.

"Great, there's no doubt the Kingdom isn't through these woods!" Halfwit grinned.

"Are you sure? I'm not going into those woods on some foolish whim, any trespasser dies. All know this of Death Woods."

"That's just like saying the Red Wolves still roam in sky villages."

"Do not joke about Red Wolves." Red Wolves were vicious, cruel, and most deadly. However, not as deadly as an angered Fray.

"Don't be so upset, Low Class. The Fray will allow a Prince to go through."

"They'll laugh at you before killing you with a twig."

"A Prince is highly respectable, and no one would be that upset with one." He glared. Liniel rolled her eyes.

"Frays hate all humans, one must learn to barter correctly in order to go through the maze- bartering takes time."

"Ha! Those Frays won't mind someone slipping through."

Liniel was sure a fool would not be as stupid to just waltz into the Frays' beloved Death Wood, but she was proven wrong. She watched with widened eyes, as the foolish prince jumped off his horse, took out his sword, and walked right on the forest path swishing his sword back and forth. This was the most stupid- for all should know Frays were invisible- Blood dripped on the bone path.

It was not Halfwit's.

A Fray's blood had been spilled. Halfwit fell backwards onto the ground, as a Fray became visible. The Fray man stood looking highly annoyed at having been slashed across the chest. Liniel jumped off her horse, and walked closer, but only to see how scared Halfwit would look like. The Fray man noticed her, smirking, and suddenly the trees in Death Woods began to shake. Leaves flew off; Liniel began backing up, as a huge swarm of leaves washed over them. She could only watch as the leaves swallowed her up, and tried not to open her mouth. She managed to shut her eyes…

~ Meanwhile a Killing Apprentice arguing over Dark Unicorns~

Red eyes watched from the sky, as the two fools were taken by a Fray. The fools just happened to be the ones he was to kill. Now he couldn't make it look like they died in Death Wood.

"Dark Unicorns," A voice behind him said. He sighed.

The girl grinned, part Elf and part Dwarf made her one of a kind. She had her elfin features, but a Dwarf's short statue. She had been sharpening the only weapon she was allowed to use- a Dwarf's Knife, one she, herself, had managed to create with the help of blacksmith tools. She was the new apprentice for a Killer in the Assignation of Dark Magic. The Killer was nicknamed Red Wolf for how he killed his victims.

"We are not choosing a team name." Red Wolf sighed.

"Aw, but Team Names are fun! I like Dark Unicorns, they are evil, yet all everyone sees is its beauty. Isn't that a great name?"

"No. We're going into Death Woods-"Cool, I heard they have Dark Unicorns! Ironic-"to the Frays' Lair." He moved from his seat.

"Aw, that's no fun! They don't even act nice to you." She grumbled as she put her knife back in its sheath in her belt.

"Assigns are not nice people." He spoke coldly as he waited for her to cover her silver hair up with the hood from her cloak- hiding her long elfin ears.

"Yeah, I guess not." She sighed. "I really need to find a good talent. Hey, you think they'll be nice if we have our own name?"

He turned on his heel and stalked off, she rushed after him.

"Gees, you could just say you don't like unicorns! Slow down!"

~The Fray's Court~

The very presence of the Higher Fray gave the room a chill, Liniel decided as she stood before them. She did not understand why she was chained as well. The Halfwit was the foolish one who had sliced a Fray- One who just so happened to be a Prince. Liniel was sure Karma was laughing her head off.

"You stand in High Treason for trespassing, and assault to our Prince, many humans would simply be executed any way we choose it. However, an assault is a higher matter. You will only have one person who may negotiate for terms- before we execute you." A Fray Woman wearing a crown spoke solemnly. There was only six Frays in the room, five seated in chairs before them- four in front and the fifth behind them in a higher chair, while the last being the Prince whom Halfwit had harmed.

"May I speak for myself?" Liniel spoke up. The woman gave a nod. Halfwit looked at her.

"You may, human, what is your negotiation."

"I have done no harm to your Prince. I am only here for witnessing the crime this Foolish Halfwit for a Prince has done. Besides, a Fray Prince who cannot even stop a sword, yet he heals himself easily, is a fool for getting cut in the chest, when he could have gotten a much smaller cut on his very hand. Your prince seems as foolish as the Halfwit, I was forced to babysit." Liniel watched for the reaction. The Frays appeared as though they had been slapped in the face, except for the fifth seated high above them, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I am no fool, human. One who walks swinging a sword into a forest is beyond foolish. I was merely attacked." The Prince looked at her annoyed, his hair standing on edge.

"Attacked? A Fray Prince who is supposed to be higher than a human, harmed by a fool who only swung a sword and just happened to nick you with it. Your skills must be far lower than theirs." Liniel scoffed. The Frays seated watched her, each beginning to smirk.

"My skills are far superior then any fool human! You dare insult a Fray?"

"I have seen no skills shown to me, to prove of your statement. All I see is a fool, pretending to be great. If you have skills, then prove them on my terms along. For one, who has true skills, knows they must not only have skill in fighting alone."

"I can take any challenge you have offered."

"If that is so, then take a Journey with this Fool and me- to find the Kingdom in Thorns."

"I re-"He accepts your terms."

She looked to the one who spoke. The fifth Fray stood.

"Instead of killing you, this challenge seems more efficient. You are a wise human. However, if this be a trick- there will be a new tale of gruesome death." The fifth spoke darkly.

"It will be no trick." She promised the Fray. The Frays looked at her, Halfwit looked pale, and the Fray Prince sighed.

"Goodbye."

With a wave of his hand, Liniel felt herself falling. As she fell she watched the room go up above her. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was lying on the ground. She sat up. Liniel and Halfwit were in the middle of a circle of mushrooms- these were blood red with black spots.

"Ahem," A voice spoke darkly.

She looked to see the Fray Prince standing just outside of the circle. Now he was dressed in human clothes, only boots, pants, a shirt, and no weapon. Up close, she noted he was close to the fool's age, he glared down at her. Halfwit jumped up off the ground and looked at the Fray Prince.

"Great, Lower Class," Halfwit glared at her, "this one will surely ruin my chance with the Princess if she sees him."

"Next time we are near a Dark Wood, I will throw you in it, and not see how you fared." She spoke coldly. Halfwit just rolled his eyes.

"This is still my Journey, and I shall lead it. Understand Fray," Halfwit looked at the Fray Prince.

The Fray Prince only looked at her.

"This is a fool, he has not realized the danger he was in?"

"Yes, didn't I just call him a Halfwit?" She stood, brushed herself off, and walked out of the circle careful not to step on any of the poisonous mushrooms.

"I am no Halfwit, I am Prince," Halfwit scoffed, as he also stepped out of the circle, "I will lead the way."

"Do you even know where the Fray dropped us at?" Liniel looked at him.

"It does not matter, I know the way." Halfwit turned on his heel, and walked forward.

"Great, now I have to follow this fool." She sighed and looked to the Fray Prince. "What is your name? I only need one Halfwit."

"Human, my name is Snow-gaze." Snow-gaze answered. He looked to where the Halfwit was walking. "He really is a fool."

"Yes, he is, come on. I don't want him to get killed."

"You don't?"

"Not unless it is by my hand." She grumbled, as she followed. Snow-gaze shook his head.

He couldn't believe he was following a Halfwit and the first human girl to negotiate for terms. Surely a mad fairy had to be watching this.

~Meanwhile, watching a new Series involving Cooking~

The Fairy Woman sneezed.

"Oh is something bothering you? Besides her idiotic story," The Snow Princess glared at Daffodil. Daffodil rolled her eyes.

"No, it appears a Fray was talking about me. Isn't that lovely?" The Insane Fairy Woman smiled cheerfully. The Snow Princess stared at the woman weirdly, Daffodil looked annoyed.

"What! How dare he?! I'll give him a piece of my mind." Daffodil looked like she would boil, her hair changing to a flame. The Snow Princess just rolled her eyes.

~Back to Liniel~

Snow-gaze shuddered. He wondered if someone was planning to kill him, and hoped it wasn't that Crazy Fairy Woman.

Liniel did not notice she was busy trying not to strangle the Halfwit.

The Halfwit had just happened to fall into a Spinster's Web…

'That idiot.' Both Snow-gaze and Liniel thought.


	5. The Spindle

AN: Just got over writer's block. Well- here's the next chapter ^^ Sorry it is short. Oh and comments are happily appreciated! ^^

* * *

The spindle in the back of the room, kept moving magically, as the spinster set a tray before them.

"I don't get many visitors," The kindly woman sipped her tea, "you said you had a good reason for falling onto my Spinning Web?"

"Not really, this fool just happened, trip over it. What are you doing here in these woods?" Liniel asked ignoring the tea set before her.

"Tis the beginnings of Dragon Territory, I warn lost ones to not go by it. It is my only duty from my village. Tell me, why do ye come traveling here?" The Spinster asked.

"We are merely travelers," Liniel was no fool, Spinsters who made delicate webs did not make them for show. Most spinsters were highly skilled in Spider's Skill, a special type of magic few possessed.

"What type of magic is this?" Halfwit walked to the spindle. He looked at it closely.

"Oh, it is merely a special spindle is all," Spinster waved a hand, "It should be no bother to you."

Halfwit did not move away from the spindle. Liniel felt a chill; she knew the spindle was magic. The fool did another foolish thing- he touched the spindle's needle.

~The Fray's kingdom~

"A group came through here- a prince and a Knight. Where did you send them?" Red Wolf stalked slowly closer to the five higher Frays.

"They were not ordinary fools- Wolf," A crowned Fray woman spoke coldly; "they offered a challenge."

Frays enjoyed challenges. She knew that as much as Red Wolf. She kept her face down hidden under her hood. Dwarfs were not well-liked among the Frays. Dwarfs had betrayed the Frays for Mining in the Human's Territory. A betrayal was not easily forgiven, especially by angered Frays. Red Wolf took out a small trinket, one she could barely see through her hair. He dangled it in front of them.

"I enjoy challenges Fray." Red Wolf spoke darkly. The Frays spoke not a single word watching him. "If I kill the Knight, then this is yours. However if I fail, then the key is given to you."

The Frays whispered amongst each other. She wondered what 'key' Red Wolf was talking about. A Fray stepped forward.

"If you spill a Frays blood, you will die."

She felt herself smile. They accepted the challenge.

~A Spinster's Spindle~

Once Halfwit had touched the spindle, immediately smoke had filled the room, making Liniel cover her mouth to stiff a cough. The smoke cleared only moments after. In front of the Spindle now was a small boy dressed in garb of a young prince. He looked around confused, and then looked at her.

"Miss, why are you wearing a Knight's clothes?" The boy asked innocently.

Liniel blinked, she raised her hands. Instead of a young man's hands, she had her own. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, before reopening her eyes. She looked at the boy.

"Do you know why you're here?" She asked him. The boy shook his head.

Liniel could not believe this; she turned to ask Snow-gaze only to see he was also affected by the spindle. Snow-gaze looked annoyed.

"Ah, I did try to mention that it was a special spindle," A woman's voice chuckled. The Spinster had transformed into a younger woman, she sipped her tea. "A spindle, such as mine, may only be touched by me. My spindle affects all in the room if anyone touches it. As you see, it changes the princes into their younger selves, it undo's any potion, and it makes me younger. He's a bit foolish, no?"

"How long will this last?" Liniel asked. The woman tilted her head.

"Hmm, it depends on the people affected. May take a day or two, however, you will have a problem. While they may go back to their original age, once the spindle has undone a potion then that potion will be of no use to you. Meaning you will never be able to use a shifting potion to change into a man. Lucky for you, they won't remember a thing when they return to their original age- unless they are Fray. Fray remembers everything." The woman looked at Snow-gaze. "I'm betting that youth, knows exactly what is going on, must be a Fray."

"Of course," Liniel sighed, "I need to go through Dragon Territory. I know of someone past there who may help me; do you have any special arrows?"

"Aye," The woman nodded, she stood, "you'll be taking both boys with you? You may need special transportation…I know just the thing!"

The woman hurried off. Liniel sighed. She looked at Halfwit. Halfwit looked very confused.

"So you were using a shifting spell, and that idiot doesn't get it." Snow-glaze rolled his eyes. Halfwit scowled.

"So what, dunderhead," Halfwit looked at Liniel, "Knight, are you taking me with you?"

"Yes, I'm your bodyguard," Liniel sighed, "this will be troubling."

"It will be if you're stuck in those baggy clothes," The woman returned, "your transportation is nearly ready, now come with me. You can't just go about wearing those."

The woman took Liniel by the hand, and led her out of the room. She took her to another smaller room in the cottage. There, she handed Liniel some clothing, a cloak, boots, and some gloves.

"These will suit you much better, now hurry and get dressed. I'll keep the little ones company." The woman walked away closing the door behind her.

Liniel was grateful, and changed quickly. She kept the bow and knife she had been given by the Bear Tailors. She walked out of the room, and went back to the main room. The woman was laughing with the two boys.

"Such darlings please visit me again when you return." The woman smiled. Liniel nodded.

"Could you tell me your name?" She asked as she covered her head with a cloak.

"Just call me the Spinster; they'll know who I am." The woman waved them out the door, "have fun adventuring!"

In front of them was a mole. Yes, a giant mole, with a saddle seated on its back. Liniel walked up to it. She decided this transportation would be fine, though odd to go into Dragon's Territory with.

"Alright, Snow-gaze and…what do you want me to call you?" Liniel asked Halfwit. She couldn't force herself to call the boy a Halfwit- it just did not seem possibly okay with her.

"You can call me Mar." He told her. She looked at him.

"Alright, Mar and Snow-gaze, can you two reach the saddle?" She asked.

The two boys quickly raced up to the mole and failed at reaching the saddle. They did not even come up halfway to the mole. Liniel ended up placing each boy onto the saddle. She climbed up easily. With the boys in front of her, she grabbed the reigns, and slightly ushered the mole to move. The mole moved with such speed on the ground, it surprised her.

"Wow this is awesome!" Mar cheered. Snow-gaze held onto the reigns, he looked slightly green. Liniel learned Frays did not like fast moving transportation.

~An Orb Call~

The Insane Fairy Woman whistled happily as she knitted up a potion by thread. An orb came blinking into the room. The Woman nodded her head.

"Hello Fairy Woman!"

The Insane Fairy Woman grinned.

"Spinster, long time, ah- someone pricked their finger on your spindle I see."

"Aye, it was a foolish prince. You wouldn't believe who was with him!"

"Who?"

"Your darling adopted daughter Li, and a Fray Prince!"

"How delightful, are they going into Dragon Territory?"

"Aye, they are."

"Oh-oh dear- you do remember that the Dragons have begun their wake from their hibernation?"

"…oh, I forgot that entirely."

"That is very bad."

"Indeed."

There was a short silence.

"Oh, and I have some good news."

"What's that?"

"I think that foolish prince was using a shifting spell."

"Wouldn't the spindle acknowledge this?"

"Ah, not if it was given at birth," She sounded happy.

"Then we both know who's responsible for all of this."

"Indeed."

Both spoke at the same time: "Daffodil." They both laughed.


	6. Chapter with a slight longer title

AN: Aw, I haven't gotten any more reviews yet Please review- it helps me figure out what should happen next! And nothing crazy would go wrong- maybe…^^

* * *

6- Where Li's Twin Actually Makes an Appearance!

The Insane Fairy Woman sighed, so far she had no clue on how to help Liniel, she knew Witchy had defiantly sent killers after them- it was a special Fairy instinct she had. Plus, she was bored with her cooking shows. She needed something-someone-to help her not be completely bored. She snapped her fingers. The orb appeared in front of her; she quickly dialed in a number, and waited patiently as the orb began blinking. Soon the orb turned a brilliant red.

"Hello, this is Good Witches Network, how may we be of service?"

"Wonderful, this is Fairy Godmother of Twil-light; I'm requesting a witch to help me."

"Ah, let's see," Tapping was heard, "alright, we have the perfect witch for you. Please send gems down after direct arrival. Have a Witchy Day!"

The orb turned dark. She snapped her fingers, and the orb disappeared. She heard a soft knock. The G.W.N. always had such fast service; she smiled as she walked over to the door and opened it- on the step stood Liniel in witch's clothes, carrying a broomstick, and giving her a smile.

"Hello," The other Liniel spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence, "I'm from Good Witches Network, and it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"…You are not my darling Li," The fairy woman blinked, "who are you!"

The other Li blinked in shock. She turned her head back and forth quickly before rushing inside and shutting the door quickly behind her. She looked at the Fairy Woman.

"You know someone who looks like me?" Other Li asked. The Fairy Woman nodded warily. "Great, I can finally take this fake seal off!"

With that sentence, the other Li took off the necklace around her neck- a short 'poof' happened. Then in the other Li's place was an actual boy who looked a lot like Li in normal boy clothes (still carrying the broomstick- for broomsticks are just magic proof, except in use of flying). He grinned.

"I'm Lyle, nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

"Oh dear- this is troubling."

With that, the Insane Fairy Woman wondered who in the world was in the Thorn Castle!

~At the Dragon Territory Entrance~

Li got off of the mole and helped the two princes off. A mole was impossible to take into the Dragon Territory, especially, not this Dragon Territory. Dragons may not care for humans, or kill them for no purpose, however if one was to step through their territory lightly, that person would be dense indeed. When dragons first waken from long slumber, they immediately locate food, if a human spills blood (or Fray, for dragons has no fear of Fray when first waking up- they are quite drowsy and unreasonable at that point), they will go for it.

"Look, here's the deal, we must stay close together. This is Dragon Territory, far more dangerous than an encounter with a Lynch Monster, they are waking up, and one does not mess with a dragon that is waking up." Li looked at them. "You will promise to stay close, right?"

Snow-gaze nodded. Mar shrugged. Li took that as agreement. She looked at the reddened path, a showing sign the dragons were slowly waking, and let out a deep breath. Li made sure they were on either side of her, before she took a step forward and they began to walk on the Dragon's Path.

The Dragon's path was embedded with a remarkable stone, one which changed color due to the dragons' conditions. A slow reddening showed them waking, deep red when angered, calming blue when in hibernation, a deep purple symbolizing peace- these colors kept a traveler alert. At least ones that were not Half-witted. As they walked deeper the scenery quickly changed to rock, no longer a forest's calm, dark red crimson rocks, boulders, and a slow hazy fog showed they were truly in Dragon's Territory.

Unlike the Death Woods, dragons did not leave bones lying about. Bones were for hatchlings, placed well into piles and kept in comfortable temperature cave warmth. Li kept a wary eye out. It did not matter whether it be night or day, dragons could attack at any given hour. Mar said not a word during the walk- rather odd. Halfwit was an annoying talker who refused to stop talking even if it was only to a lower class. She shook off the odd feeling she had and decided it was only because he was younger.

Mar paused. He tilted his head, blinked and then quickly grabbed Li's hand. Li grabbed Snow-gaze's arm just as Mar quickly rushed them behind the nearest boulder. Li gave Mar a puzzled look. Snow-gaze gave him a glare. Mar just put a finger to his lips, and softly pointed to the top of the boulder. Li lifted her head high enough to peer over the edge- she froze.

A three-headed dragon with talons down its back; hunting breed the worst kind to have looking for you- She ducked her head. She had not heard its wings. However, it was almost impossible to hear a three-headed dragon; their wings were gifted with the ability to stealthy move through the air without a sound to them. This could only mean one thing; there were more, most likely a herd. Three-headed dragons never hunted alone.

Li looked at the wall in front of her, searching for a- she found a hole, big enough to crawl through. Li looked at the two boys, getting their attention with a small tap on both of their shoulders. They looked at her, she pointed to the hole. Snow-gaze, being closest of them, went first. He walked quietly, as Fray's natural talent would be, and easily crawled silently into the hole. Li made Mar go second. She did not want a child harmed, and she was supposed to be some bodyguard (though she was certain this might be counted as babysitting). Mar walked slow, and tried to crawl through the hole silently.

Instead, he tripped and went face first down through the hole disappearing. A loud 'thud' echoed, and the three-headed dragon turned its head. Li stood; bow already in hand, aimed an arrow, and quickly shot. She did not watch to see it hit, she ran with the bow still in hand, careful not to damage it, as she went feet first into the hole.

She heard the dragon's angry roar, as she found herself sliding forward, and then falling into darkness.

~A poorly confused Awkward moments for the Fairy Godmother~

"Um, perhaps I should sum up my story so you understand," He said- the Fairy Woman looked grateful, "The Witch was going to leave me to my doom of touching some spindle on my sixteenth birthday and staying in some already Thorn Castle- she told me this even when I was ten. However, there was a boy two years back who had bugged her. Instead of me being affected by the Spindle, she decided that guy deserved it more. Of course you know how big of a dilemma this was, right?"

The Insane Fairy Woman nodded, she knew how horrible it was to leave everything absolutely out of order.

"She decided to spare me, but told me that I could not tell anyone who I was except whoever happened to know my twin. I thought that was a good agreement, so I agreed. I didn't realize I had just agreed to be stuck being a 'girl' for a couple of years in the G.W.N. Now you know the story. So, how's my twin, and is my twin a boy or a girl?" He asked curiously.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Nope, she said something about it ruining story lines, or something among those words."

"Ah, well, you are Prince Lyle; your twin is Princess Liniel. She is being affected by Karma right now, with a Fray and…I think the other one is a prince- maybe. Who is locked in the tower?"

"Oh, you don't know? I thought they'd be searching for the guy. His kingdom is supposedly popular."

"Nope, not a clue," The fairy woman looked confused.

"Huh, that's weird; you see he's from the Kingdom in the South."

"Ah-ha," The Fairy Woman stood up triumphant, "now it makes much more sense!"

"What?"

"Lyle, can you go grab that glass slipper over there?"

Lyle stood up and walked to the TV where a glass slipper sat on top. He turned back and handed it to her. She looked on the bottom.

"Perfect! I have the greatest idea!"

"You're going to wear a glass slipper?"

"Of course not, only wildly insane people wear glass slippers! This is from a dear friend, whose daughter's daughter lives in a Glass Kingdom."

"So you're going to get a shoe maker." Lyle looked bewildered. The Fairy Woman laughed.

"Far better than that, I'm getting the only child who can fit in this shoe- The Glass Princess."

~Down Underground~

Everything seemed hazy for a few moments before her eyes slowly adjusted. Her head was pounding; she saw cuts on her arms. She sat up, happy to see her bow had not been scarred. She slowly looked around to see an archway just a few feet from her. Li stood up; she walked cautiously through it, wondering where Snow-gaze and Half-Mar (she corrected herself, for he was still a child currently) were. She heard a noise. She walked quickly down the short path, into a huge arena looking area.

The huge arena cavern, had three dragons staring down at Snow-gaze and Mar. She ran quickly, drawing an arrow. When she was close enough to take a shot, there was a burst of smoke. When the Spinster had said 'one day', she should have meet five hours. Li thought to herself, as the smoke cleared. She realized she was walking, and paused. She looked to her left, seeing Snow-gaze at his normal height (he looked rather happy at this); she looked to her right and just fell to her knees in shock.

A woman with a very angry looking expression on her face; long crimson curls, dark clothes, and a sword in both hands. The woman standing in Mar's place looked very fearsome indeed. Li wondered who this angry-looking woman was. The woman walked forward up to the three dragons. These dragons were quite rare, for each had one head, quite an intriguing sight to see. The woman planted her feet, pointed a sword at them with her left hand, and spoke in a chilling voice.

"Ye shall let us pass, dragon. If not, then I shall be your opponent."

Snow-gaze kneeled by Li's side, he watched this exchange with an expression of intrigue. Li did not quite know what to do. She was the bodyguard of a Halfwit, not some ferocious woman who challenged one-headed dragons. The dragons tilted their heads, a soft clicking was heard. The woman stared the dragons down, never dropping her gaze, nor blinking.

"**Tell us your name, young warrior."** The dragon's voice rumbled.

"Jay is my name, do you accept my challenge?"

Li watched, now entranced as the air around Jay seemed to crackle. The dragons sensed it, and they lowered their heads. Not in defeat, but in acceptance- Jay moved. The fight was on. The three dragons' roars made the cavern arena shake- the only sound coming from the woman was the sound of swords swishing softly and deadly through the air. Snow-gaze grabbed Li's arm, and the ground's dust softly swirled around them.

Snow-gaze whisked her off, a safe distance, and watched with her of the battle between the crazed Jay-Woman and the three One-Headed Dragons.

The movements were quick, not surprising when dealing with dragons. Never once did the dragons let her close to their necks, the only weak point a One-Headed Dragon had- Although Jay's blades were swift and sure, surprisingly strong enough to cut well past the dragons' armor. One-Headed Dragon's skin was far tougher than any other, a blade which could cut it, had to be made of far well-made steel the kind found in special mountains. To have one blade cut through was well surprising, but to have two swords easily slice through was far unique than any.

Jay used a technique Li had never seen before. She had watched many swordsmen battle, but never had she seen a technique such as the one before her. It was something completely new. She looked to see how Snow-gaze was watching. Snow-gaze tilted his head, and frowned.

"Someone is coming." He spoke sounding disappointed.

A loud crash came from the area of the fight. Li turned and her eyes lit up.

"Uncle Timely," She called.

"Hello, Li."

~Dark Pixies~

"Alright, I've got it! We can be the Dark Pixies." She grinned as she walked down the talons of a dragon's back. Red Wolf sighed.

"I told you, we are not making a team name!" He growled.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it."

There was a nice few moments of silence before:

"If you don't like the pixie idea, can we just be called Purple Trolls?"

Red Wolf groaned.

~Back to Fairy Woman~

"Thank-you for your help, Princess," Fairy Woman smiled, "you will stay with Lyle, alright?"

"Of course, Miss. Godmother, I will happily protect him." The Glass Princess smiled. Her long cloak hiding hidden daggers, Lyle had seen when she had first thought he was an enemy. However, they had been matched evenly, for he had freaked out and turned her into a frog the moment he had seen the daggers. They would never speak of the incident again.

"Wonderful, off you two go I have a new TV show to watch."

They looked confused as she rushed them out the door. However, both figured it was just because the woman was slightly insane- who else would send two teens off in a giant glass slipper with wings?

The Fairy Woman watched the shoe fly away with the two on board, before turning on the TV. She had just found something on TV she was now addicted to. 'How brilliant are these pesky soap operas?' She happily thought to herself. Karma sure was a great way to learn new things.


	7. The Interview!

AN: Aw- sad day…no reviews- not even critiques! Le gasp! It is saddening…Aw, but since no one has reviewed it's time for random Chapter involving interviews….hee, hee, hee…

7

"Hello all, this is Mika, your host for this evening." Mika grinned. "Now, for you audience members- I don't care about appearances. So you don't get to hear mine. Ha! Now, to start off the interview, let's begin with….Witch of Evening!"

Witch of Evening sighs, and looks annoyed. "Why am I here?"

"Well, we don't really know anything about fans-"Because you have none."-That's rude! I have over a hundred! My blog says so!" Mika waves her hand, "but enough about me. The audience needs to know- why did you steal Lyle and did not even lock him in the tower?"

"Look, I was all for it- until some annoying brat comes running around fixing all my cracked mirrors! Do you know how upsetting that is?!"

"…uh-huh…well, onto the next question. How come you plan on killing Li?"

"The princess," She sighs, "that is obvious. I'm bored."

"That's it?" Mika gives her a surprised look. "I mean in the story, you send pro-killers to go after her! What's the deal?"

"Boredom, obviously, however, they aren't doing a good job. Do you know what chapter this is?"

"…isn't that breaking the forth wall?"

"You just did that."

"Point taken…its chapter seven."

"See? That girl isn't even dead yet, and it's already chapter seven! My evil plan didn't work."

"Okay, well then what about the cat? In here, it says you have a cat. Is the cat yours?"

"Of course not, black cats that talk, don't just come around very often you know."

"Oh, so the cat is a gift?"

"Nope, the cat was kidnapped from that smiling cat's kittens."

"…huh, I have no clue on what you're talking about. Why does the Fairy Woman-"INSANE Fairy Woman"-uh-huh, why does she call you 'Witchy'."

"…I will never tell you."

"Okay, well then, this interview is now boring. Please leave before we call Security."

"…you…will…be…doomed."

"Not cool, now leave."

"Fine," Witch of Evening blinks, and vanishes.

"Well, next on our sheet is an orb call to Lyle and the Glass Princess." Mika turns and looks at a random giant orb next to her. "If you're new- we keep random stuff lying about the stage for a reason folks, stop calling and asking how we find it…it's a trade secrete between random talk show hosts."

The orb shifts from black to show Lyle and the Glass Princess's faces.

"Hey, are you guys still stuck on that glass shoe?"

"If this is another one of those telemarketer calls- I will find you, and there will be a dagger on your door." Glass Princess speaks darkly.

"No, no, no, this is the Random Interview for seeing if Anybody Out There is Still Reading, aka: RIAOTSR, some letters weren't important enough to fit in."

"Did the Fairy Woman hire you?" Lyle asks.

"That is not important. Now Lyle, how did it feel to be stuck as a fake girl for two years in the G.W.N.?"

"…you were a girl," Glass Princess begins laughing hysterically. Lyle frowns.

"It sucked, worst experience in my life-"Why?"-I'm not allowed to tell, by the T.F.T.T."

"Huh?"

"The Twisted Fairy Tales Times- they make you sign contracts, you know."

"Ah, one question, for Glass Princess- why is it you can drive the glass shoe, but can't cast magic spells?"

"That's because, my mother owns a Random Flying Object Shop, some of them were shoes, but not any of them were glass slippers…"

"Okay, let's try forecasting! You can help the fans decide what to vote for!"

"Huh, vote for?" They both look confused.

"Yup, it's decided that maybe votes might get reviews, thus getting a new chapter. The writer here has bad writer's block…" Mika shook her head sadly, "anyway, we've decided to create a poll."

"A poll, for whom," Lyle asks.

"Obviously for Li," Mika sighs, "you guys are really bad at this whole Fairy Tale thing huh? Don't agree with it! Now, do you want to know what the people must vote on?"

They nod.

"Okay, we've decided it is not fair to allow the writer to decide on who Li ends up falling for. So the other random people out there get to decide by votes. Yes, that includes anybody who reads this. We have three different people: Halfwit, Snow-gaze, or some-mysterious-guy-who-might-be-the-true-prince-in-the-tower, wow that guy needs a name!

"Anyway, it is their votes!"

"Wait a minute; my sister can't marry a Halfwit! That's so lame! Which one of the other guys are smarter?"

"Hmm, well we don't know about the guy in the tower-"Yeah, what about the other guy?"-Well, he's a Fray, and those are supposed to be intelligent people."

"…wait, why didn't you ask about him?" Glass Princess asked.

"Because, he is only a side character until he actually does more in the plot. Sorry, Lyle, no hard feelings?"

"Eh, it's okay," Lyle shrugged.

"Great-"However, did my sister approve of this? I mean, the Fairy Lady did say Li was a little annoyed if somebody tries to trick her into something…"-Lyle, you are going to ruin plot points! Now, fans click that Review button and cast your votes!"

"Excuse me, but I just heard my name, is this game show?"

Mika looks to see Li staring at her.

"Um…nope."

"Who's he?" Li looks at orb in confusion. "And why does he look like me?"

"Hi Li-"Turn off the orb!" Mika orders, the orb instantly turns black. She looks at Li. "Sorry to do this again, but you'll ruin the whole plot, not to mention fans would be upset by this-"YOU HAVE NO FANS!"-Witch, we have THE VIDEO! If you don't get out of here, we will show it!"

"…what is going on here?"

"Guys, use the Forgetting Dust Spray Machine!"

"What-

Li gets hit with a spray of fairy dust and immediately knocks unconscious. Mika sighs.

"Security, stop leaving the black holes open!" Mika sighed. "Anyway, please vote. If you don't the story will spin out of control! Trust me, anything may happen! And- you won't be able to pick the prince- ever again…. Cast your votes today!

"If you hate this show completely, talk to our hot-line: I-HATE-ALL-STUPID-ADDS-AND-ANNOYING-SCRIPT-PEOPLE. Remember, your reviews might help more than calling, but we will stand at the phones just in case you do memorize each number.

"Miss. Fairy Woman, if you please?"

"Have a great day, everyone, and watch out for Flying Pigs. The training let them loose again."


	8. Mar's Issue

AN: Yes! Thank-you very much for your review- Sourcherry96 ^^ since you have proven a point- we cannot allow a vote until the other guy gets here!

"Duh, that would prove a big point in this thing."

Mika- you aren't allowed in AN. Sorry, it's for Amazing Narrators only.

"…dang..."

Hee, hee! Onto the Next Chapter!

* * *

8

"-that's how I've come to live with dragons," Uncle Timely spoke happily, "now, what are you doing here, Li?"

"Uncle Timely, they really did not need to hear your complete story." Li sighed. "I'll give you the short version. I got kidnapped by that guy, not Snow-gaze, the other one. I was forced to be his guard, ended up at Death Woods-"Ah, did you meet the Dark Pixies?"-No, I did not-"How upsetting."-Uncle, stop it. That one went swinging his sword into Death Woods-"Did he not know Frays were invisible?"-Uncle, I mean it. That's the reason I ended up in Fray Court-"Did you say hello to King Blaze?"-No, stop interrupting me! We ended up gaining Snow-gaze, who's not a Halfwit- don't you dare speak! Then the foolish Halfwit pricked his finger on a Spindle. No, I do not know her name!

"We ended up in Dragon's Territory, and somehow, he became a girl and turned back into the guy you see before you now." Li finished.

"Ah, I see." Uncle Timely nodded. He looked at Halfwit/Mar. "He seems much calmer than a Halfwit."

Li agreed. She thought things could not have gotten any more complicated- however she was far wrong. The Halfwit from before looked entirely different- he had been wearing the fancy riding dress a Prince would wear, taller, lighter brown hair, same brown eyes, and a very annoying smirk on his face. The Halfwit now looked nothing like that. Instead, this one was dressed like a robber: cloak, dark clothes, silver glinted from the sides, dark black hair, two different colored eyes- silver and violet, quiet odd- and this one had no emotion shown on his face. It was very…odd.

Of course, the transforming back into this emotionless guy was odd as well. Uncle Timely had merely touched the angry woman, when she instantly transformed with a small 'poof' to this one sitting by Li's side- Very odd indeed.

"I don't think he's the same Halfwit." Snow-gaze agreed. Snow-gaze stood watching Halfwit/Mar from a distance- two feet. This was odd as well.

"What is your name?" Uncle Timely asked as a clock magically appeared. "Ah, it seems we do have time, you can take as long as you want."

"My name is Mar, her name is Jay-"Her?" Li blinked confused.

"Li don't interrupt guests! Go on Mar," Uncle Timely grinned. Li rolled her eyes.

"…Sienna is the other- the last can't come out." Mar pauses for a moment before continuing; "when I was little, I was the one who got cursed…with Multiple Personality Shifting."

"MPS," Snow-gaze blinked, "doesn't that not only make other personalities, allow a person to shift from one to another, but also confuses them about which gender they are?"

"Yes," Mar spoke darkly, "it wasn't even my idea. My half-brother messed with this Crazy Fairy Woman with weeds in her hair-"Daffodil."-she was supposed to grant him a 'blessing', but decided to curse him."

"Why?" Li asked curiously. Daffodil wasn't known to curse many people.

"He called her a weed, and sprayed her with weed-killer."

"Ah, that would do it."

"However, when she aimed her wand at him for the curse…it missed, and it me instead. She couldn't undo it, instead she told me I would have to go on some odd journey to find some 'true love' and the curse would break. The three of us, become mixed into the forth- supposedly the true one, when the curse breaks-"So, you just shift when you want to? And why is Halfwit not in this?"-I'm getting to that. Jay comes only when we are angered. Sienna comes only at night. I am the only one who is constant. This has been going on for years. Two years back, the real Prince of South- my half-brother messed with a witch.

"He fixed all her mirrors. The Witch trapped him in some place unknown to the kingdom. They needed a replacement so two years ago to this day-"Is this going to turn into a flashback?" Snow-gaze asked.

"Yes."

"Aren't people bored with these things?"

"Apparently not-"How annoying"-shut up. As I was saying….

~Two Years Ago and a Day in the Castle of South~

"Mar, please hear what I must say to you." King of South spoke grimly. "Your half-brother has been cursed. We need two years to figure out where the Witch of Evening has placed him. Until then, we need you to cover for him."

"I don't want to."

"…ah, well, that's a problem…"

"What did you do?"

"Mar, you will soon become Half the Prince-"Half?"-Yes, we added in some foolishness and don't quite know the side-effects. It should wear off when you find your brother-"Should?"-Or if you ever touch a spindle. Don't worry, you won't even notice. It said you'll fall into some type of sleep. Then you'll wake up perfectly fine."

"How do you plan to make me into the prince?"

"In a few minutes you'll double over in pain…ah, see? That's the potion in your tea. Sorry, we had to drug you for the Kingdom's sake. Don't worry. The side-effects might not be that bad…"

~Back to the Present~

"That was the last I heard before I went unconscious." Mar stopped talking.

"They drugged you!" Li gasped. "What a horrid kingdom!"

"So…are you a boy or a girl? I really can't tell." Snow-gaze looked bewildered.

"That sounds exactly like them." Uncle Timely nodded solemnly. Li punched Snow-gaze in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"That was a stupid question! Obviously Mar is a…um…" Li frowned. Snow-gaze nodded.

"See, you don't even know."

A short 'ding' was heard. Out of the clock popped a rolled up sheet. Uncle Timely took it, and laid it out on the table before them. It was a map, showing a route to an Uncharted Area, one that was completely darkened out, and went off the map. Uncle Timely pointed to it.

"That is where the Kingdom of Thorns is. It's not been looked at in a very long time- no one even knows what's there."

"It runs off the map." Mar pointed out.

"Yup, I said it wasn't looked at in a long time- so everyone decided it is where the world ends. Have a great time."

~Tracking Down Using Elf Skills~

"Are we lost?" She asked. She looked at Red Wolf. "I'm telling you- I saw that annoying Dragon with the red tail just a twenty moments before."

"We aren't lost."

"Then why did we just pass the same cavern…wait…Red Wolves can't smell in Dragon Territory…" She sighed. "Just admit defeat- Tarantula Blue Legs is a great name."

"We aren't talking about team names again!"

"Ugh, first you hate the Dark Unicorns; you dissed the Pixies, scoff at Giants, and even smashed a dragon at Angry Fray- I thought that was a good one too…gees, you don't like anything."

Red Wolf snorted. He was getting highly annoyed. He had wanted peace and quiet- it was how he worked in silence, but no. This one would not stop going on and on about some special 'Team Name'. She was right about one thing- Wolves could not smell in Dragon Territory. Dragon stench was far too hard to smell past, especially for wolves.

"I know! Let me use- Elf Skill." She smiled. Red Wolf looked down at her. "You've never heard of Elf Skill? Sad, Red, so sad- Elf Skill is where an Elf can sense the path wherever it is. Hey, being part Elf has its advantages some times."

"Fine," Red Wolf sighed. Slightly annoyed at being called Red, just this once he'd let it slide- only if she knew where they went.

She stopped. She flipped back her hood, her hair falling past her shoulders- her eyes closed. The air seemed to still, as she began to softly… glow. She opened her eyes, completely cold gray; she turned her gaze to him.

"This way," She spoke with an Elfin Accent.

She began walking forward, he followed watching. The air around her still had a soft twinge to it, her elfin ears seemed slightly longer- she turned towards a boulder. She walked around it; he followed, and came up to a small hole. Big enough for a person to crawl through- she grabbed his arm.

"You are slow Wolf," Her elfin side appeared strongly, "come on."

Red Wolf was surprised, thus found himself being dragged down the hole. Half Elfin and Half Dwarf- one tough combination to argue with, he decided. Though he still did not like the 'Team Name' thing, as he hit his head (being tall is quite a disadvantage in small spaces) and sadly lost consciousness.

~Landing a Glass Shoe~

Sadly Lyle and Glass Princess were still stuck in a Glass Slipper, nowhere close to the Dragon Territory. Instead of South, they had gone north. Lyle was getting sick of riding in the shoe, and really wanted to be able to do something else besides get stuck being in a shoe. He sighed.

"Can't we just get off?" He asked. The Glass Princess blinked and looked at him.

"You fool; you think a glass shoe will simply disappear? It does not! One must land a glass shoe properly before leaving it to go to on their own way."

"I thought you did not know how to drive a glass shoe."

"I don't, I know how regular shoes operate. I must land this one properly first."

"Then land it. It's really boring up here."

"Do you even know where we're above?"

"Not really," Lyle had not really been paying attention.

"We are above…the Candy Kingdom."

"We MUST land!"

"What?"

"We're above some place called the Candy Kingdom! That sounds- hilarious! I have to see it, let me drive." Lyle grabbed at the steering wheel.

"Stop- you mustn't grab at the wheel!"

"Aw, it's just one stop."

"No, let go!"

"No."

"I said let go!"

They both tugged at the wheel…it broke right off. After all, it was made of glass. The Glass Princess looked at him.

"You HALF"

Sadly this was all she could manage to say before the shoe immediately dropped out of the sky. Not this slow motion drop- nay, this was immediate- therefore Glass Princess screamed as the ground came close to her face-

~Pesky Soap Operas~

"NO! They can't just leave me a cliff hanger! WHY!" Fairy Woman cried.

'Sorry folks- that was just a sad miscommunication! We will happily return to your show!'

"YES!"

'…Oh no- folks this is horrid news! It appears a Giant Blue-Legged Tarantula just crashed the TV News Room. We won't be able to show the new Drama until after construction.'

"WHAT!"

'Which will take 6 weeks- have a great day!'

The Fairy Woman stared darkly as the TV screen showed a commercial. She stood, knowing what she had to do… she hated cliff hangers!


	9. Tarantula Dragon, something else

AN: Yes, Fairy Woman agrees with you very much! She hates cliff-hangers…on to the next chapter! Hee, hee, hee!

* * *

9- Sienna comes out

"Uncle when you meant transportation I didn't expect this." Li looked at the dragon.

They had been taken into an open-roofed arena, where a special one-headed dragon stood; it looked at them with a slightly annoyed glance. She looked to Uncle Timely.

"Ah, well I wanted my niece to have good transportation- it's not every day a person rides a one-headed dragon anymore." Uncle Timely grinned. It was true- people would rather ride horse back or other flying objects- anything but a dragon, for the sheer terror many had of them.

"Frays do not ride dragons." Snow-gaze spoke darkly. Li didn't look surprised- many Frays refused to ride on dragons, for they decided dragons were short-tempered and disliked them.

"Uncle, I can't ride a dragon, I was not taught." Li sighed. Uncle Timely scratched his head.

"That does put a small dent in things…none of you know how to ride a dragon?"

"I can."

Li looked surprised. She hadn't quite expected Mar to be able to. Mar noticed their looks, and ignored them. Instead Mar walked over to the dragon, and began talking in a low tone. While Li could not hear the words, Snow-gaze could. Frays had quite the hearing- he was shocked, not many knew Dragon's Tongue.

"Great, Li, you have the map," Uncle Timely gave her the map, "go onto the dragon after Mar."

Uncle Timely shooed Li off. Li smiled, she walked over to Mar. Uncle Timely looked at Snow-gaze, his cheerful look now gone.

"Do not harm my niece, Fray," Uncle Timely looked at him coldly, "you will regret it well. Go, now."

Snow-gaze blinked, he turned feeling slightly annoyed but more bewildered.

"What did my Uncle say to you?" Li asked once he came over.

"Nothing of importance," Snow-gaze waved off the question.

Mar expertly hopped onto the dragon, giving Li a hand. She took it gratefully, wondering how Mar had been taught. Snow-gaze accepted no help. He frowned, as Mar softly spoke to the dragon. The dragon turned, ruffling its wings, before it began flapping them rapidly. Only a one-headed dragon could take off without a running start. The dragon rose, Uncle Timely waved, Li waved back, and the dragon took off with Snow-gaze frowning.

He wondered how Uncle Timely knew how to talk Fray Language.

~ Crashing into Candy~

She thought she was dead. The shoe had immediately hit the ground. Thus it was natural to assume one was dead. What a way to die- a glass shoe. Death was very annoying sometimes.

"Hey, open your eyes."

"If I'm dead, I want to appreciate my last few moments."

"…but you're not dead."

"WHAT!" She rose, opening her eyes. She freaked. Again they were up in the air, but nothing surrounded them for safety, she could see very well the candy tree line, soon they would come up to the castle.

"You really don't have to freak out; you did remember I had a broom- right?"

She had forgotten. Lyle sighed. He wondered if princesses liked to freak out- he really hoped his sister didn't. How annoying that would be.

"Why am I in front of you- I can't ride a broom." Glass Princess noticed she was in front, and was about to freak out, when she heard the next sentence.

"Of course you aren't- I wouldn't want anyone to break my broom. Can't you tell I'm holding you?"

She froze. Lyle sighed again. Princesses were simply over-dramatic. Though the castle just ahead looked promising- it completely looked like it was made entirely out of candy! Every piece of candy he could ever imagine seemed to make up the entire kingdom. It looked not only cool, but he suddenly felt very hungry for some reason…

"Oh no, we have to get away!" She looked up at Lyle, "The Candy Kingdom is extremely dangerous!"

"Huh? Why are you afraid of Ginger Bread Men?"

"No, it is not how it seems at all! Once you enter the Kingdom, you will never leave."

"Why? The candy hypnotizes you?"

"The Cannibal Queen eats you."

"You're joking, right?"

"She pretends you are a 'dear friend', and then she plumps you up and eats you."

"You aren't joking…"

"Of course I'm not! The Glass Kingdom has never been fooled by petty tricks!"

"So…we should get out of here?"

"Yes!"

"You really should mention these things earlier…"

"Why?"

"_Hello Dearies…"_

~ Giant Tarantula?

"-that guy rode off on a dragon! Wow, you actually can ride those things."

Wolf blinked awake. He slowly sat up, and looked at her. She grinned.

"Hey, Red, you're up! Ever heard of Flying Monkeys- I think that's what they were actually ridding."

He looked around. They were in an arena underground, he smelled someone coming. Not who they were searching for- still odd. Not many lived in Dragon Territory. She noticed he had looked around.

"What is it?" She asked. She looked around.

She did not have a sense of smell, but she had well eyes. She searched with her eyes. Looking carefully in the darkened arena, all she saw were only the stands, and a few dragons lying in deep slumber.

"You saw someone ridding a dragon?" Wolf suddenly asked.

"Yeah- miner's Instinct," She answered simply. A miner had well intoned instinct. "Still can't believe it- do you think we should be called Terrorizing Dragons?"

"…no. We are not discussing team names. Do you still have the trail?"

"It ran cold- here; the area is too misted with Dragon's Trace." She shook her head in annoyance. Wolf grimaced. A lost trail was bad; losing the trail in Dragon's Territory could get one lost.

Wolf noticed something then- the arena seemed familiar, far too familiar. This was a place he had heard of before. Odd, he never expected this place.

"So…where do you think we are in? Like an old arena or something, think they used dragons here?"

"This is Dragon's Keep." Wolf could smell something coming closer.

She looked surprised. Dragon's Keep was where the one of myth was- the only one to use Dragon's Magic.

"Impossible…" She muttered.

"Yes it quite is," A cheerful voice spoke.

They turned…

"You wouldn't happen to know a thing about Giant Tarantulas would you?"

~Meeting Sienna~

Ahead darkness swirled- night was passing in Swamp's Creep. Mar grimaced slightly, feeling pain. Li knew Swamp's Creep well enough. The Swamp was very troublesome, the creatures ruled the water, and the trees would move messing with one's where-about, but more importantly a dragon often refused to go into- near, or anything of that definition- Swamp's Creep. The Dragon was already dropping from the sky.

The Dragon was careful, landing directly outside the land of it. The Dragon sat, refusing to move in. They rather hated Swamps- mostly because swamps were where most dragons had no ability. Snow-gaze got off first. He looked annoyed. Li wondered if Frays hated swamps as much as they hated fast moving moles. He gave her a hand, quite odd, but she accepted. Li looked at Mar. Mar grimaced.

"Is something wrong with Swamp's Creep?" Li asked.

"She is going to come." Mar spoke softly. Mar slowly got off, moving as one would do if in pain. Mar softly spoke to the Dragon, before turning to them.

The dragon took off.

"We'll have to track on foot- we can't waste time here," Li sighed she looked to Mar, "you act injured?"

"She is coming." Mar simply answered.

Li sighed. She didn't quite know what to expect. However, they had to move quickly. They walked side-by-side, and stepped into the Swamp-

A puff of smoke came from nowhere. Li closed her eyes, and opened them. She turned her head to see-

Pitch black cloak, hood drawn, cloak wrapped about securely- she could not see what the person looked like what-so-ever. Snow-gaze looked at this in slight amusement- he had found a new game to play.

"Are you Sienna?" Li asked. The cloak said not a word. "Do you talk?"

The cloak did nothing. Li walked forward, watched the cloak. The cloak had not moved. Li tsked.

"Troublesome, indeed, Snow-gaze," Li looked at him. Snow-gaze looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Carry that one, would you?"

He starred at her, "you expect me to carry some 'it'?"

"Did you not say you would show talent? Carry that one, and I shall see your skill in being able to help someone who cannot help themselves."

Snow-gaze sighed, knowing he had lost the word challenge he walked calmly over to the cloak. He easily lifted the cloak up and carried it. He then ripped off the cloak.

Gray hair covered the one's face, clothed in a simple tunic, a belt wrapped around the middle, leggings, and long boots. This one peered at him through- it? He? She? –hair. Then it/she/he screamed. High pitched, wail-like, shrill that had poor Snow-gaze's eyes water. Shrill noises were such a deadly weapon to Frays.

"Stop that," Li slapped it/she/he across the face, "he is kindly carrying you- though he refused at first- you should show respect. Never wail near Swamp's Creep, things could answer back, ye will not like the things that could answer."

"~~~" A mumbled reply.

"Speak up, we cannot hear you."

"…s…sorry…" A soft voice spoke.

"A girl," Snow-gaze looked at Sienna, "you're a girl."

"…y…yes…"

"Do you fight?" Li asked ignoring Snow-gaze's surprised look.

"…y…yes…"

"How do you fight?"

"…s…shadows…"

"Will you stop that stutter?"

"…c…can…n…not."

"Why?"

"…c…curse…"

"Ah, well, if you can talk then can you walk?" Li asked. Sienna shook her head.

"Why?"

"…l…legs…b…broken…"

"You're legs are broken…how?"

"…t…tarantula…"

"A tarantula broke your leg?" Li looked surprised.

She shook her head, rising up in Snow-gaze's arms, she pointed.

"…t…tarantula…"

In front of them was the Red Eye Tarantula. Li frowned; she didn't like Swamp's Creep.

~ Blue Giant Tarantula~

The Fairy Woman did not like this one bit. The tarantula had… a key character in its web!

"No! You can't eat that one! I want that one in the next season!"

"Hey! What about me?"

"Griffin-Eyed-Hawk, you play a horrible role! You are not a very good actor. Besides," She sighed, "you are a griffin, and you really don't need my help."

"But I don't want to get my wings dirty!"

"That's why I dislike whining griffins." The Fairy Woman rolled her eyes. Birds popped out of midair. "Go, attack the Spider!"

The Birds flew, Tarantula screeched, her favorite actor looked grateful, and there just had to be a monkey.

Just great…

~Orb TV~

The Witch of Evening watched all of this. She looked at this in annoyance. She was certain this should have ended five minutes ago. This was quite certainly getting on her nerves! She sighed. She'd have to give a call to the Step-mother of Snow Princess. No doubt the woman still carried that mirror she had given her. The stupid thing just would not shut-up; it ruined her crackling in the morning routine. She rather hated the thing. However, she was getting bored.

She utterly refused having boredom, however, the Cannibal Witch in Candy Kingdom was a nice touch. That was all she would ever admit to.

She grabbed an orb….


	10. Those Pesky Spiders and Toffee

AN: Bored, figured I should post a new one. Reviews are awesome, folks! ^^

* * *

Great, Li hated Tarantulas, absolutely hated them. She would have rather seen angry-spit-fire-hoppers, than a group of giant tarantulas. She drew out an arrow-"Don't!"

"What?" She turned her head to Sienna in surprise. "These guys always eat up all the good actors! They're evil."

"…t…they…a-"Stop stuttering- it bothers me," Snow-storm spoke in a deadly voice.

"I…I'm….s…sorry."

"It's just really bothering to everyone. Is there a way for you to stop stuttering? Before I kill these things?"

Sienna nodded, "…c…cloak…"

Snow-storm waved a hand. A small dirt-twister swirled up beside the two, and Li saw the cloak stretch itself out to Sienna. Sienna raised her hand to the cloak. The cloak went to her, slipping on her as though liquid, swallowing her whole. She spoke.

"They wish for you to follow them. They want to help you."

Li looked surprised. She had never heard of a person who could understand Creatures of the Swamp. Sienna raised a cloaked hand. Li felt something swirl around her; she looked down and gasped in slight surprise when she saw her own shadow swirl about her legs. Sienna lifted her whole arm, and the shadows lifted them into the air. The tarantulas scampered backwards quickly, Li was still surprised as the shadow around the three's waists, scampered after them. Liquid hands came out of the shadows, moving forward as fast as the tarantulas scurrying into the swamp.

Snow-gaze wondered how this one could control shadows, as the Swamps' twisted trees soon surrounded them in utter darkness.

~Meanwhile with Uncle Timely~

"Ah, so she hired you then?" Uncle Timely grimaced, "I rather hate it when the good plot points end up on my doorstep."

'Why can't we move?'

"Brilliant question, young Elf-Dwarf, you see you are trapped in what's called 'Dragon's Glare'. It's a stare down very few live to tell tales about. Those that do aren't believed well. Now, what am I to do with you? I don't need Hired Killers."

'We need to get past you Mage.'

"Wolf, is it? I'm not a 'mage'. The technical term is Dragon Magical Person. Some of us become Fairy Godfathers, not quite well, I admit."

'So…you only hear our thoughts?'

"Yes."

'Isn't that a little…wrong?'

"Not really, Elfin One…ah, that just can't work. What, pray tell, is your name?"

'Killers don't tell.'

"Yes, but I already know yours is Red Wolf. This young one here looked startled, I'm sure she was to ask you a question. However, I don't know hers. What is yours?"

'I won't tell.'

"I could just peer into your mind."

'…that's not very right at all…'

"Nope, but I do like the name Terrorizing Dragons, has a nice ring to it."

'SEE! Team names make all the difference!'

'We are not going into this argument.'

'But he totally agrees with my idea! Don't you think we should try a team name?'

'No.'

'Aw.'

"Ah-ha, figured out your name."

'Huh?'

"Your name is Raina, how interesting."

She stared at him with cold eyes. Her thoughts disappeared. She thought nothing. Uncle Timely tilted his head at her, a glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, I shall very much enjoy seeing how this turns out. He doesn't know, the witch doesn't know- ah, this will be very entertaining." Uncle Timely clapped his hands. They fell on their knees. "Since you've interested me, I'll let you go near them- almost."

"What?" She asked confused.

Uncle Timely swirled his hand.

Fire scorched about them, swirling them around, around, around, around….

~Candy Kingdom~

"This situation seems vaguely familiar." Lyle frowned, "but I just don't know why."

"You should have listened to me!"

"Yeah, there's that, but you really need to explain better."

"WHAT!"

"Screeching won't help us, and I'm sure I've seen this before."

Lyle tried to remember where he had seen this before as he sat, chains wrapped about him, in a bird cage. He just could not remember where he had seen this before. Glass Princess was fuming. If he hadn't crash-landed them through the Kingdom's Window, then she would not have to be wearing rags. She wanted to throttle him; sadly she was also chained at her feet, hands, and a collar around her neck. This collar was connected to an electrifying-leash- meaning if she so tripped or stumbled when being led, then she would be electrocuted.

Again, she blamed him.

"Nope, still can't figure this out."

"You idiot, do you realize how shameful this is to my kingdom!"

"Yeah, I'm sure wearing rags is defiantly painful for your pride. Hey, maybe if you asked for new clothes- oh wait. They don't care."

"…I hate you…"

"I can't believe how horrible you are at explaining things."

"Shut-up, peasants," A guard yanked on her chain she winced, "you'll be working in Toffee Company."

She paled visibly. Lyle hopped his way to the side of his cage, being carried by a magical bird, and looked at the guard.

"What's Toffee Company?"

"The finest company in all the Kingdoms," The guard shook his head in disgust at Lyle, "only a fool could not know about it."

"It's where they use women's and young girls' labor, and the toffee is made out of boy's blood." Glass Princess explained. "It's the most horrible place to ever be in."

"Shut-up peasant, and welcome your new home."

The guard opened the door before them.

Down thousands of stairs was a room filled with women young and old working with machinery. Strange things that whirred, clicked, whistled, with crimson objects bright enough to see from the top. Lyle looked at it in surprised shock. Glass Princess felt ill. This was a butcher's shop.

Lyle heard yelling, and noticed at the far back were cages. The cages connected to this odd looking tower, and one of the cages containing a rather large (Lyle wanted to be nice to the kid) boy. Who was being pushed down by what appeared to be a large hammer, into the tower. The yelling continued until he heard a loud 'crack'.

"That's where you'll be going." The guard looked at Lyle darkly.

Lyle now remembered where he had seen this from.

~Fairy Woman's Prize~

"For saving our actors from being nearly eaten- again- we want to grant you a wish from the Orange Fairy." The Grand Actor of National TV grinned.

"Yes!" She turned to a woman in bright orange looking annoyed. "I wish to have a happy supply of great television!"

"That's not going to happen," Orange Fairy snapped her gum, "wish for something I can actually do."

"Ah, how upsetting," She sighed sadly. Then she had a brilliant idea. "Then I wish for all the telemarketers to all be banished to Swamp's Creep!"

"Wish granted," Orange Fairy waved her wand.

Suddenly, Kingdoms around the globe felt slightly relieved for some unknown reason.

"Wonderful nothing can go wrong with that!" Fairy Woman stepped offstage.

She happily was going to get to her flying jukebox, when an orb popped out of thin air before her. She touched the orb, and smiled.

"Hello, Timely, I see you're doing well."

"Yes, indeed, I just sent Li off to Swamp's Creep, with two hired killers after them."

"No!"

"Huh?"

"…I just sent…telemarketers…there."

"…"

Uncle Timely laughed. Fairy Woman sighed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Your wish is worse than what I did!"

Sadly, Fairy Woman realized he was right, and then realized to what he had admitted to.

"Did you just say hired killers?"

"Yep, isn't that entertaining?"

"….Timely we don't do things for only entertainment purposes!"

"But they were plot points!"

"Hired Killers are negative plot points! Just for that, the Happy Singing Bubbles are going to bug you again." She winkled her nose.

"NO! THEY WON'T STOP SINGING! NO!"

She snapped her fingers and the orb disappeared. She smiled.

She would have to watch how Li and Lyle were doing. Luckily for her, she just got her new TV.


	11. How to get out of Toffee- 11

AN: Hmm…maybe I should twist something or something…people just don't do reading…

"That's because no one reads!"

"SECURITY!"

…o.O

"Yes folks, I, the awesome reporter, am back!"

Great…now they talk…sigh…well I hope someone will read this.

"THEY WON'T!"

….SECURITY!

* * *

Lyle was bored, utterly, beyond bored, bored. He was really tired of sitting up here and eating small portions of the huge food bowls they brought him (really, a cauldron does not count as a bowl). Thus he decided it was time to add a twist. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handbook: _How to twist up boring events for The Fools_. He flipped a couple of pages before finding the right spot.

"Let's see… I'm supposed to say…" He squinted… "Got it:

'_I'm bored, this is really dull,_

_Twist it up,_

_Or I'll explode…_

'_Blah, blah, blah,_

_Mythical-Universe-Hopping-Rabbits,_'" Lyle looked around. "Huh, that was worth-

There was a sudden 'poof'. Lyle was instantly transformed into the witch form he had taken earlier. He put the handbook back in his pocket, and walked up to the cage door. He took out a skeleton-key, placed it into the lock, and gave a twist. It opened. Lyle smirked, waved at the wide-eyed kid in the next cage over, and jumped down. As any might guess, a witch will always be able to float by some degree- however crazy it seems, and he did.

He floated down to the floor, looked around for the guards- all on break. This being the cause of Rule 56.7- all evil minions had to have a break time. With that, he happily walked off to find where Glass Princess wandered off to. Luckily for him, he didn't have to look far.

She had been sent to the Watching of the Pot- where she happily plotted her escape, as she shoveled ash into the fire. She planned on stealing a knife, hitting the carnivore queen, and knocking that idiot unconscious for dumping her in this mess. She didn't plan to see a girl who looked a lot like Lyle (except in a black dress with a long cape, and boots) walk up to her grinning broadly.

"I didn't have to go looking far for you!"

"Eh?" She blinked in surprise when the girl touched her forward. Instantly she was transformed into…a cat. "EH!"

"Ah, you see, witches don't go in groups, sorry." Lyle picked her up and set her on his shoulder. "But, we could both question the nearest guard."

"What? Who are you?" She hissed.

"It's me of course," Lyle rolled his eyes.

"And who might 'me' be?"

Lyle turned. The Carnivore Queen stared at them with dark red eyes flashing. Lyle smiled.

"I'm Li, I'm from the Witches around the World Tour, and I heard about the Toffee Company. I'm a really big fan, but I don't know how it works, could you show me?" Lyle spoke with fake enthusiasm.

"Right this way then," The carnivore queen grabbed Lyle's arm, "Over here are the 'Gretel Stations' where food is prepared. Up above you may have noticed the cages."

"Uh-huh, what are those?"

"Those are the 'Hansel Cages'- keeping young teen boys inside. Only young ones are able to eat as much. Step up here," She led them onto a step ladder, "this is a special ladder- up, now!"

The ladder swirled up. Glass Princess clawed at Lyle's shoulder to stay on. Lyle watched, feeling like he had seen this before- even the names sounded familiar…he still had no clue. The ladder came to a stop just above the toffee's oven.

"This is the true power of the entire kingdom. Toffee Oven, it kills instantly by a hammer above, and see- it's already about to make a grand display." She crackled. Lyle watched the cage he had been in move forward to the oven.

"Huh…that's all it takes then." Lyle grinned at the Carnivore Queen, before grabbing her arm. "Goodbye."

He threw her into the oven.

"Hmm, yup, defiantly sure I've seen this before." Lyle frowned as a short 'poof' of smoke swirled around him. He transformed back into his original form. "Though I still can't think of the name…"

"What's going to happen now?" Glass Princess asked, sadly stuck as a cat.

"Oh, this place will explode."

"What!"

"Yep, you really do need to learn explanations."

Meanwhile….

Snow-glaze looked green. He had not liked being whirled after spiders by his own shadow. However, seeing this- the bright webs that glowed in the dark- he decided he didn't like this after all.

"Hello?" A hand waved in front of his face. "Huh, he really doesn't like transportation by moving."

"The tarantulas say they will lead us to the murky Web Water." Sienna spoke to Li.

"That's good, what did they say about the arrows?"

"They say there's a shop for it."

"A shop all the way out here for arrows," Li frowned, "I thought there weren't any shops out here."

"The marketers were banished to this land."

"Ah."

"Does he get sick often?"

"Yep, don't worry about it. How were you able to control shadows?"

"Oh…I'm a Shadow Master. Jay controls sword fighting. Mar works with knives."

"That one works with knives?" Snow-gaze looked annoyed. "Yet you can control a sorceress power?"

"It was a gift from the…Fray."

They looked at her. Fray did not give 'gifts'.

"Who exactly are you?" Li looked at her in astonishment.

"Where are you from?" Snow-gaze stared.

"Mar knows." She answered simply before turning away and gliding off to the oddly-colored webs.

"Huh. A gift from Fray- how odd," Li frowned, she looked at Snow-gaze, "you'll have to talk to Mar."

"Why?"

"He's a guy-"Are you sure?-Yes! Now you're going to talk to him, while I hunt for arrows."

"Great, now I have to be nice to a human." Snow-gaze grumbled.

~Meanwhile… 30 minutes before

"NO!" She screamed.

Red Wolf sighed.

"How can you not like the EVIL Tarantulas of DOOM?"

"Because people don't give killers names," Red Wolf looked annoyed.

"Yeah, but the outcome is"

She was interrupted when Giant Tarantulas flew past them, right behind them was- a human girl, a Fray and a cloaked person? Oddly enough they were being carried by shadow. They watched as they passed by for a few seconds before she spoke.

"That was them, wasn't it?"

"…yes…"

"Huh, I thought they were all guys."

"They could be."

"Ah…that's weird, I could have sworn there were two women with that Fray."

"There was."

"So…should we go after them?"

"We are supposed to kill them."

"Ah…even the Fray?"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Aw."

~Mean-Meanwhile~

"Huh, so they are plot points!" Fairy Woman looked impressed as she ate popcorn.

"Wow." Daffodil grinned. "I'm going to bet that a plot point kills one of them."

"Oh don't do that- we all know main characters don't die unless voted off."

"You've been watching Dwarves got Talent, haven't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Sigh…at least it's a big screen."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: …well I guess people don't review after a story is being so far out…Aw…well there's only thing to do…

* * *

"Hi all who read this- It is I, Mika!" Mika waved to the camera. "Since there're no reviews, and the writer is stuck again, we've decided to happily give you advice on bugging wolves! Please welcome our new interviewee- Raina!"

Raina waved to the camera.

"So, Raina, have you any thoughts before we go into our discussion?"

"Yep," Raina looked at the camera, "I need help with finding good team names! Red just dissed my suggestion for Crazed Butchers! How mean!"

"KILLERS DON'T NEED NAMES!"

They both blinked and looked at the curtain. Mika sighed.

"We are not doing a Wolf Interview Today! Singing Happy Bubbles ATTACK," Mika ordered.

"STOP SINGING," There was a loud crash, followed by screams, and the sound of bells.

"Well that takes care of that problem," Mika turned to Raina, "now let's get down to business! How does one bug a wolf?"

"That's easy," Raina waved a hand, "you just follow these simple rules:

Randomly walk into a forest smelling like bacon, and wearing a red cloak

Screeching 'I love you, you love me' while running in a forest

Yell: FRESH MEAT FOR ANY WOLF AT CASTLE

Place a piece of meat in front of den, when one tries to get it, throw a bucket of glitter on them

Bug them with random names of complete and utter randomness

If they are related to Red Wolves, then call them red and give them a red cloak

Wear overly bright colors, you might confuse them

Place a Ferris Wheel where they can accidently run onto, then make it move

Tell them the Third Pig wants his money back

Follow them around while playing the Jaws Theme Song

And there you go, that's basically it. You can add any random stuff you want, but never give them sugar!" Raina warned in a freaked out way.

"Why?"

"Well, dogs can't have chocolate because some kinds die from it-"NO WAY! A wolf dies from sugar!"-No…see a wolf gets crazy hyper from sugar, and you know what that means right?"

Mika shook her head.

"That just means they have now gained the power of ULTRA Speed! And you do not want them to be angered by you if they have been given sugar- you'll just die." Raina shook her head sadly.

"Huh, what happens when you give them chocolate?"

"That's when they think they can fly- except for the special wolves."

"What happens to those?"

"Wings pop out of their backs."

"…wow…so, since we have time here, we've decided to use the RANDOM Giant TV-"When did that appear?"-Didn't I say not to ask that? Anyway, we're going to try out these things on our own favorite hired killer."

"You won't really test these on Red, will you?" Raina asked her eyes wide. Mika nodded.

"Yes, this is for the viewers-"YOU HAVE NONE!"-Witch, we still have that tape! Like I said, it is for viewers' entertainment. Let's see!"

The TV clicked on.

A person in a Red Cloak, with bacon dangling all over it, happily skipped through the forest. Suddenly a dagger appeared near the said-person. The person turned, saw something, screamed for dear life, and ran away. A second later a wolf bounded after the person.

"Wow, I hope that guy's okay." Mika blinked. "I never realized that guy was that fast!"

"Well, you didn't do the singing bubbles did you?" Raina asked.

"Yep, on channel two." Mika clicked a button.

The TV switched channels. Red Wolf was covering his ears and looking very annoyed as happy singing bubbles continued to sing the same thing:

'La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…'

Red Wolf twitched.

"How long was this?" Raina asked eyes wide.

"Four hours, we were very impressed."

Then the bubbles began crying in sheer terror as Red Wolf ripped them apart.

"Well, that was channel two; now let's see the last one!" Mika clicked another button.

The TV switched to another channel. In the trees was a ninja, in this ninja's hand was a small portable I-pod, and the ninja clicked play.

Instantly Jaws Theme Song was heard, as below, Red Wolf began stalking near…the studio! There was another crash. Both turned, and saw Red Wolf. The Jaws Theme Song still played.

"Make. It. Stop." He growled.

"Sorry, but this was for viewers entertainment, only they can stop it! So viewers, if you want to help Red Wolf-"And me!"-and Raina, please review! Or…poor Red Wolf will have to deal with the Jaws Theme Song torturing him. Now, Insane Fairy Godmother," Mika pointed.

"Have a magical day, and don't forget to not eat the Chiller's Fruit! It is poisoned."


	13. Where a Mirror comes in to Play

AN: Yay! I got reviews! ^^ Thanks so much! Reviews are so helpful! ^^

* * *

Witch of Evening glared annoyed at her only non-cracked mirror…

"It's not my fault you can't take a joke, Evilness, of evilness."

"Mirror, I do not care for jokes." She glared.

Mirror rolled his eyes. The imp was once not trapped in the mirror, of course that was before he angered the Witch, by breaking all her favored giant spell cauldrons. Of course, since she was not allowed to harm the imp. Since the Imp Law of Imp Union was approved by the Eighth Kingdom of Sky Dragons, thus she thought of the most suited punishment. Putting him in a mirror where he would be stuck in until the curse finally broke- or the mirror did.

"Mirror, I want to kill off a princess."

"Seriously, another one- look, you sent me to a crazed step-witch and she just wanted to kill off some other chick-"Mirror, I do not have all day." Witch crackled with magic.

"Okay, fine, fine," Mirror help up his hands, "You don't have to be so annoying. Okay, so you sent the hit men after her right?"

"Of course, they haven't killed her off yet!"

"Hmm, have you tried poison?"

"Poison…how would I give her poison?"

"Normally a person would disguise themselves-"That would never work mirror."-You're right, we can't hide that much ugliness."

"Mirror, have I not mentioned the other option?"

"Um... I meant to say you can always hire the Crazed Poison Executors."

"The C.P.E?"

"Duh, they're right underneath 'Assassins Are Us'."

"Ah-ha, now she'll finally die!"

"Great, now I have to listen to this annoying crackling." Mirror sighed. "Look, I'm going back to sleep."

"Yes, yes," The witch waved her hand, "Cat fetch the Orb!"

~The Creep's New Market

Li needed more arrows. Otherwise she would not have come to the telemarketers with Sienna's help. This new market, filled with much noise, booths, and annoying telemarketers selling commercial items, was not a way to spend ones' time.

"Flying Monkeys, buy one get three free!"

"Excuse me; we're doing a survey on Troll Acknowledgement Day."

"Get your magical cauldrons here!"

"Weapons- you want them, we have ''em!"

Li had to get out of the grouped up telemarketers and flung at the weapons booth. She looked annoyed at the man selling weapons.

"Tell me, did you run out of arrows?"

"Ah, depends, you looking for them magic ones, or the non-magical ones?"

"Just let me see the arrows!" Li glared.

"Look lady we don't do business with snobs, that's the rich booth there with the Man in a Wig." He pointed to another booth where a man was wearing some fancy looking wig. Li grimaced.

"I'd rather not."

"Too bad, lady, we don't sell to annoying people."

"Excuse me," Sienna spoke up. She still wore her long black cloak, hood covering her entire face.

"Look, uh," The guy looked at Sienna, "whatever you are, we don't sell to dark things, you can go by the Anti-Weapon booth, and they're just over there."

"No," Sienna shook her head, "She needs arrows, and if you cannot provide good service to her then would you like to talk to my friend."

"Who would that be?"

"Him," Sienna pointed behind her.

The guy and Li looked. Behind Sienna was a giant Red-Eyed Tarantula. The guy looked pale.

"Ah, I meant, look at all these fine arrows." The guy immediately began getting arrows out of boxes for Li's inspection. Li grinned.

Sometimes, she would admit, it was nice to have a giant Red-Eyed Tarantula.

~At a Candy Kingdom

"…so that's how her reign began."

"Storyteller, I think they fell asleep."

"…sigh, no one ever likes long drawn out stories anymore."

"Sorry, sir, but we should wake them up."

"Yes, go ahead."

Lyle was woken up by a loud trumpet. He hopped to his feet looking for a fire. Glass Princess hopped to her paws. Poor Glass Princess was still stuck as a cat. She looked annoyed at Lyle. Lyle looked down at her.

"Oh yeah, forgot, you're still a cat right now." Lyle grinned, "how about I help you?"

Glass Princess nodded her head. Lyle picked her up and turned to the Storyteller and the found Princess that was locked in a dungeon.

"So… I'm glad we helped you, bye." Lyle turned.

"Wait, good sir," The Princess spoke up, "I am Princess Gold, and I would like to thank you for helping me."

"Wow, really? That'd be great if I could have a new broom!"

"Are you not a Prince?"

"Nope, just a wizard, sorry," Lyle grinned cheerfully.

"Ah, how upsetting," Princess Gold sighed, "I was so hoping to have found a Prince that rescued me."

"Sorry about that, hey do you know of a kingdom one which has become a thorn palace?"

"You must speak of that Rosy Palace! It was once really nice, and most awesome, but then it got cursed."

"Yep, that's the place! Do you know where it is at?"

"Oh, it's many miles from here, but you're heading the right direction."

"Thanks, now about the broom?"

"Ah, that's right, a wizard…hmm, well I could lend you the fancy broom of the Carnivore Witch."

"She rode a broom?"

"She did that before she made the toffee factory."

"Ah, that makes more sense. Great, I'll take it!"

~With the Killers

"What did you do to my cloak?" Red gritted his teeth.

"Don't you like it? I sewed it in red so it would stand out on the black." Raina grinned.

On the back of Red's black cloak was '_Red Wolf Pack_' in swirling letters, in a bright crimson red. Red looked at her. She looked up at him with a grin.

"It's made from a Giant Tarantula Spider Web. Isn't that awesome?"

"We are hired killers, how am I supposed to go unnoticed with this red on my back?"

"Don't worry, in the day time, it'll just be like that, but at night… it'll be neon! Won't that be awesome?"

"…I did say that we didn't need a team name…" Red tried his best not to strangle her, like he did his other partner.

"Yeah, but it has your name in it! And there are two of us, so I thought the word pack suited it. Isn't it cool?"

"NO!"

"Aw! You love it!"

"I HATE IT!"

"I knew you'd love it! Now let's go by the market to show it off!"

"NO!"

"Aw, don't be such a coward, come on! To the market place," Thus Red was dragged against his will again by her.

~At the C.P.E

"Guys we just got a new call from a Witch of Evening- no hands yet! We're not doing questions! Look, she wants a group out there to poison some princess, and we must go by disguise. So, group Alpha, it is your time to shine."

"Aw, how come the ninjas get to go first?"

"Because they are ninjas, and everyone knows ninjas are masters of disguise. Now Alphas, she doesn't care what poison you give her, just so long as she dies. She's in Swamp's Creep.

"Why are you still here- leave or no free ninja things!"

With a few grumbles the ninjas left.

~At Insane Fairy Woman's home

"You know, this is much more entertaining now!" Daffodil grinned.

"Of course it is!" Uncle Timely looked pleased, "she added ninjas!"

"Hey, Fairy Grams, are you going to add something new?" Maple asked.

They looked at the Insane Fairy Woman. She tilted her head in thought.

"Let's see, what do I have in play? I have a pair of twins, with one being a wizard, a Glass Knife-Carrying Princess, a Fray Prince, and an MPS Prince/Princess, plus some guy in a tower."

"Um, Fairy Grams," Maple, her niece, sighed, "I don't think that guy in a tower will do much. Hey, where is that one Prince/Princess from anyway?"

"Oh, well it's a secret from viewers-"No don't break the FOURTH WALL!"-"Oh, alright, I won't. Now, all of you come close, and I'll tell you in Random Gibberish Language."

"Okay." The three drew close to her.

"Flibber-Gib-Silos-Jive-Bing-Zag-Map-Big-Zipp-Zap=Nick-Knack-Paddy-Wack-Klip."

"NO WAY!" Daffodil looked shocked

"Wasn't that kingdom never to be heard of, ever again?" Uncle Timely asked.

"Yep, but they wanted to marry the poor innocent child that had nothing to do with anything."

"Ah, so they came to Fairy Grams!" Maple grinned.

"That's right," Insane Fairy Woman nodded.

"So you won't add anything yet?" Daffodil asked.

"Well, I could put in my Top Ultra Secret Weapon of Secret-ness."

"REALLY," They asked.

"But I won't, I want to see how this will turn out first."

"Why?" Uncle Timely asked.

"Those TV people took away my cable; I need something entertaining to watch."

So the others nodded in agreement.


	14. Encounter at the Market

AN: Thanks for the reviews! They always help! ^^

* * *

14-

Raina blinked she looked at the market place in surprise.

"Isn't that the ones we're looking for?" She asked Red. Red was hiding under the hood, now he looked to where she pointed.

"We're aiming for that annoying knight-"So the one with the bow?"-"Yes, the one with the bow," Red took out a crossbow from his cloak.

"Shouldn't we be sneaky about this?"

"Only during the hunt, once one sees their kill, one must immediately kill them at all costs." With that Red pulled the trigger.

Li was shoved by Sienna. She fell to the ground, and looked back to see Sienna get hit with an arrow. Sienna fell to her knees, and looked at Li.

"There are hired killers after you." Sienna grimaced, her hood having fallen off. She pointed at the arrow in her side, "it's poisoned."

Li grabbed her bow, using the magical arrow she got from the spinster; she stood and aimed to the back of the crowd. She saw one tall cloaked person with a crossbow; she pulled the arrow back and shot. The magic arrow avoided all in the crowd, even with the crowded marketers jumping out of the way, and went directly for the crossbow guy. The crossbow guy dodged, while pulling the trigger on his crossbow. Li dunked, and grabbed Sienna.

Snow-gaze was being very annoyed with a telemarketer who would not stop trying to sell him head goggles.

"-They come with new secret compatibilities! This button on the side here, will give your enemies a poison dart, without even aiming!"

"Would you shut up? I don't need special goggles, I have magic."

"However, magic could run out, so why not wear a pair of amazing goggles?"

"No." Snow-gaze gave the telemarketer a cold look. "I'm giving you three seconds to leave before I freeze you."

"Then how about these specialized Freezing Goggles? They make great use for freezing temperatures!"

"Snow-gaze, help Sienna." Li came bounding at him, Sienna hanging onto her for dear life as they dodged more arrows. "That guy's not giving up."

Li shoved Sienna into Snow-gaze; she turned back and let two arrows fly. Snow-gaze looked at Sienna. Sienna looked paler, blood was dripping from her cloak, and her eyes looked downwards.

"We have to leave, now." Li looked at Snow-gaze, "Can you transport us? I think this guy might have someone else also in the crowd."

"I can only transport to places I know, I know nothing of this place." Snow-gaze lifted Sienna off the ground.

"Perfect, then the Transporting Awesome Goggles are yours." The telemarketer shoved goggles on top of Snow-gaze's head. The telemarketer pressed a button on the goggles, as an arrow flew at Li's head, a daggered woman leaped at them…

-Pop-

Li blinked, she was quite happy she was not dead, and noticed their surroundings had changed.

"Where are we?" Li looked at Snow-gaze and Sienna. Snow-gaze groaned.

"Great, we just entered the Elfin Sky Village of Sunlight." He grumbled.

"Sunlight, then wouldn't" Li was interrupted by a burst of smoke.

Mar now sat up; he looked at Snow-gaze, then at Li.

"Why am I being carried and what is this arrow doing in my side?" Mar asked looking annoyed, though he looked like he was having a hard time sitting up.

"That's a poisoned arrow, there are hired killers after us, and Snow-gaze is going to kindly help you, while he leads us to a Doctor." Li answered. Snow-gaze's eyes twitched.

"Don't you know Elves of Sunlight don't like Dark Frays?"

"Really, then that would explain those guys over there." Li pointed to a group of Elves looking extremely annoyed.

~On a broom~

Lyle sneezed.

"Look, you are feeling guilt about leaving me as a cat!" Glass Princess accused.

"Nah, I think someone might be threatening my twin."

"Why?"

"Well, I only sneezed if I'm being talking about or if I'm being threatened." Lyle explained. Glass Princess now understood why Lyle kept sneezing when they placed him in the cage.

"Okay, so why do I have to stay in this bag?" Glass Princess was now seated in a small bag tied tightly to the broom.

"You kept clawing my shoulder, it got really annoying."

"Can't you turn me back into my normal self?"

"No."

"What! How dare you joke with me?"

"Ah, that's not a joke; I kind of forgot the spell to transform you back to normal, so we have to go by the Library of Shifters."

"…huh," She blinked looking confused.

"Well, normally the book would be in the library at Good Witches Network, but ever since the Shifters decided to become peaceful with the Ever Helpful Giants, the Good Witches decided to give them a Library, to show the Shifter's intelligence. So, now the book we need is at the Shifter's Library."

"And that would be at?"

"The Giant's Kingdom of Randomness," Lyle answered. Glass Princess had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You don't mean where they randomly break into song, right?"

"Hey, you know of it!"

"No!" She cried.

"I knew you'd be happy!"

~Ninja Poisoners~

"Great, now we have to go all the way to a Sky Place." Ninja N sighed.

"We could use the cord." Ninja E suggested.

"Look, free waffles!" Ninja T clapped his hands.

Ninja N and Ninja E looked at him.

"You're wearing a Zorro mask again." Ninja N sighed.

"But the other mask is so stuffy!"

"No complaining, you are a ninja! We are sneaky and" Ninja E was interrupted when another Ninja hopped out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"Oh, I'm the Ninja who does the Jaw Theme Song, have you seen a guy nicknamed Red Wolf?"

"No." They shook their heads.

"Just great, I lost that guy's trail again." The ninja sighed. "Have you seen any guy in a clock with red neon writing on his cloak?"

"Oh, that guy?" Ninja T grinned, "I saw that one at the market, and he was beating up a telemarketer selling goggles."

"Thanks," The ninja took off, the Jaws Theme Song playing as he raced off.

Ninja N, Ninja E, and Ninja T blinked.

"Have you ever noticed our initials spell out Net?" Ninja T asked.

"Ninja T, stick to the mission!" Ninja E scolded.

"Come Ninjas, to the Cord!" Ninja N ordered.

"Yay, we get to go bungee jumping!" Ninja T cheered.

"We really need to have that guy go through training again." Ninja E sighed.

~Watching through a Mirror~

"What, that assassin missed?" Witch of Evening sighed. "Can't one ever kill a person correctly?"

"Well Witchy-"Mirror, I will smash you."-I mean your Evilness; obviously one of them was hit with a poisoned arrow. See?" Mirror showed Sienna getting hit with the arrow, "Looks like that one doesn't have any good medicine to save…is that a girl?"

"Obviously, Mirror."

"Wait, later that one transformed into a guy."

"Mirror, have you not heard of MPS?"

"But doesn't MPS mean that the shifters keep with their original gender? So why's this one shifting between being a guy and a girl?"

"How should I know? I only create evil curses; I don't care what happens when the person gets cursed."

"Wow…I mean that's good, your Evilness, and look they're stuck in an Elvin Place! That means the Fray Prince will defiantly be doomed."

"Ha! Finally, someone will die in this thing!"

~The Cottage of Mishap~

"Hey, Fairy Grams, is the Fray Prince going to die?" Maple asked looking at Fairy Woman.

"Do you not want him to?" Fairy Woman asked.

"No, he can't die! I enjoy listening to that guy complain about all sorts of random stuff! Please don't let him die, Fairy Grams!" Maple pleaded.

"Aw, Maple, since you're my adorable niece, I'll happily help the guy."

"Really," Maple looked at her.

"You have to?" Daffodil asked.

"Yep, only because Maple asked," Fairy Woman picked up a bag of dust. She took some out and flicked it at the screen of the TV. "That'll do it."

"Huh?' They looked confused.

"Oh, you'll just have to watch."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I finally figured out a new chapter! ^^ Please review, even critics are welcome. It helps twist the plot… Anyway, here are things I don't own but put in here for the sake of randomness:

Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys

Blinded by the Light by Manfred Mann

* * *

15- A Special Gift

Li could not believe this. The Elves were going to kill them, which were what would have happened, however instead of that happening, Mar had stood up and spoken in an elfin tongue out of the blue.

Then he had passed out.

Now, they were being treated as if royalty. This, Li thought, was very annoying and was ready to punch out whoever called her a princess one more time.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She turned to see a young Sunlight Elf girl looking at her with a shy smile.

"Yes…?" Li asked.

"Are you allergic to Walking Corn?"

"Huh?" Li blinked and looked at Snow-gaze for some type of explanation, who was unhappily handcuffed by magical stems. He was correct about the Elves of Sunlight not liking him.

"Walking Corn is like Walnuts in your term."

"Why is it called 'Walking Corn'?"

"Miss, that's because Walking Corn can actually walk and talk. You must have extremely good reasoning if one wishes to crush them for healing." The girl answered. Li blinked.

"I cannot eat fruits that have walked or talked."

"What?" Snow-gaze looked at her questionably.

"I once had a pet Pineapple, but Maple squashed him. Accidently, she hadn't known he was my pet…" Li blinked rapidly, "Sorry, I'm still a little sad about it."

Snow-gaze's eye twitched. He was unsure whether he should ask why a girl had a pineapple for a pet. The girl looked at him.

"What about you, mister?"

"No, I'm not allergic to Walking Corn." Snow-gaze answered swiftly.

"Perfect, then you can help wake your friend up, come with me." She grabbed Snow-gaze's handcuffed hands, and tugged. "Come on, it's the only way to heal him."

"One should help someone in distress, or one isn't very skillful." Li sighed over-dramatically.

Snow-gaze scoffed, and followed the girl. Li briefly thought about following, but then remembered her pineapple, and had to immediately find another pineapple.

~In the Giant's Kingdom of Randomness

Lyle was waiting with Glass Princess at the doors to the Shifter's Library. Glass Princess was very grateful none of the giants had yet to burst into song. Lyle stepped forward, and the guard bent down to look him in the face (for giants were very polite and liked looking whoever they talked to in the face).

"**State your name and rank." **The guard rumbled.

"Lethal Coal Flame-Smoke, Wizard 5w74," Lyle answered.

"**A moment,"** The guard stood up, they heard the sound of pages flipping before he bent down again, **"Wizard Flame-Smoke, we've been told you'd come at some point. Go on in."**

Lyle continued into the Shifter's Library with Glass Princess perched on his shoulder. She frowned, and nudged Lyle with her paw.

"Why'd you use a different name?" She asked softly.

"Well, when one is a witch or wizard, they don't ever use their real names, so they have a special name generator at the network. I was given two sets; that one is the one I can only use now."

"Since you were also pretending to be a girl? So, what's the other one?" Glass Princess asked. Lyle grimaced.

"Trust me; if you heard it, then there'd be a huge problem."

"Aw, come on, you can just whisper it."

"No way, I did that one time, and they…." Lyle shuddered.

"I really want to hear it, please?" Glass Princess asked nicely.

"If you hear it, then you promise to be responsible for whatever happens when I say it?"

"Sure."

Lyle whispered in her ear: "Shadow-curse Bat-cape Bristle-fire Dragon-tongue."

Glass Princess opened her mouth to ask, when something beyond terrible happened- the singing started out of nowhere!

"_Blinded by the Light,_

_Revved up like a deuce another runner in the night_

_Blinded by the light_

_Revved up like a deuce another runner in the night_

_Blinded by the light_

_Revved up like a deuce another runner in the night_

"_This girl is on fire,_

_This girl is on fire,_

_She's walking on fire,_

_This girl is on fire"_

Glass Princess groaned. The giants were kind, but why did they have to always mix the songs wrong?!

~Ninjas on Bungee Cords

"See, I told you, we should have turned left!" Ninja E scolded Ninja N.

"I'm holding the map! So, I know the direction!"

"So, why are we all the way out in Sky Light's Territory?"

"…the map was special…"

"Uh-huh, I bet you have the map upside down again."

"No, I don't!"

"AH!"

Ninja E and Ninja N moved out of the way when Ninja T shrieked past them.

"I'm a Super Hero!"

"…he really needs to be re-trained again…" They both sighed.

"Hey, you do have the map upside down!" Ninja E glared.

"Um…look he's got a sombrero on!" Ninja N pointed. Ninja T had crashed into the Party Supplies.

~Red and Raina get goggles

"Yes, I finally have cooking goggles!" Raina cheered happily holding her goggles in the air.

"One of these stupid things better transport…" Red grumbled looking through the box.

"If you hadn't knocked the guy's lights out, then you'd know." Raina sang, clearly happy about not having to cook again.

Red continued looking through the goggles. One good thing had happened today. He had ditched that foolish ninja playing some random annoying music…Red twitched.

"Um, Red…I think that ninja found us again."

The Jaws Theme song played once more.

"…I'm…going…to…kill…it…"

"Aw, but we get our own theme song now! And it's evil! Yay! A nick name and theme song! Wow, my day is totally complete!"

"I'm still killing it."

"NO!"

~Watching TV

"Hey, mom, did you really give Li a pineapple?" Swirl asked.

"Swirl, when did you get here?" Daffodil asked surprised.

"I've been here since the witch sent in the ninjas, but you guys were too busy being happy about the TV." Swirl spoke darkly.

"Uncle Swirly, cool Fairy Grams, now we even have Uncle Swirly interested!" Maple grinned.

"Of course I gave Li a pineapple, the child needed a pet, and everyone knows how other animals just shed hair. Besides, the pineapple could talk and walk." Fairy Woman grinned.

"Uh-huh, are they ever going to save what's-his-face in the tower?"

"Yeah, yeah," Uncle Timely waved a hand, "they'll get there. Trust me, this can't go on for thirty chapters, we'd all go crazy."

"Huh, so what about the whole prince/princess thing," Swirl looked at Fairy Woman, "you are going to deal with that right?"

"Oh, that's being taken care of right about…now."

A loud scream of complete and utter terror came from the TV. Maple, Daffodil, Uncle Timely and Swirl looked at Fairy Woman.

She smirked, "I never said I wasn't going to make him go through an unspeakable punishment."

They were too afraid to look at the TV; however Fairy Woman took pictures, and happily spoke of using them as blackmail at some point….


	16. 16- New one

AN: Le gasp- I got a review! ^^ I love reviews! It helps these chapters go slightly less crazier! So please, review! ^^

* * *

16- A new one comes into play

"Wait, a second," Swirl spoke up, they looked at him. "What's going to happen to that poisoned person?"

"Well, if you had been looking at the TV, instead of all looking away," Fairy Woman gave them a glare, "you would have known."

"So…we don't get to find out?" Daffodil asked.

"We could use the TV…oh, sorry, forgot the power got cut…any chance you can use the Orb?" Maple looked to Fairy Woman.

"Oh, alright, but this means I have to make the orb huge again…" She sighed.

Fairy Woman snapped her fingers. A giant orb appeared, and they all watched as it swirled.

~A spell mishap in Shifter's Library

Lyle tried is best not to laugh. He truly did. However, it was quite hard not to, when Glass Princess now had cat ears and a tail.

"I thought you said this spell didn't have any problems!" She gave him a dark stare.

"Yeah," Lyle laughed, "but uh…I kind of messed up."

"WHAT! I can't believe this! I am not walking around looking like a cat person! Do you know how many cheesy songs they could make up over this?!"

"Alright," Lyle looked back at the book, "let's see, the instructions here."

She looked over her shoulder and read it in her mind:

_One angry person-turned-cat must stand in a silly circle that looks like an oval. Then one must happily say: 'You are not a kitty', three times to the tune of Pied Piper had Pickled Peppers. While so, one must shake a rattle, hop on one foot. _

_*If it doesn't work, then you are forgetting to wear the right costume: a sheet with 'Not with stupid'._

"…seriously, is this book serious?" She glared at the book.

"Don't glare! You could hurt its feelings! Then you'll be stuck as a cat-person."

"I don't care! It's a disgusting, ill-mannered, uncoordinated, and it's horrible at instructions!"

"Now you've done it," Lyle muttered.

The book stood up, eyes peered at her angrily from the pages, and spoke: "you're the most annoying cat-woman ever!" With that the book went 'humph' and jumped off the pedestal. Immediately causing it to be swept off into the bookshelf, on shuffle mode… Lyle looked at her. She shuffled her feet.

"If I say sorry, then do you think it'll turn me back?"

"No, it went into 'lock-mode'. Books are very stubborn, you know, and now you're stuck as a cat-person. Here, use one of these free cloaks." Lyle handed her a cloak from the cloak rack. "They always have freebies."

"Great," She grumbled, "now I'm stuck as a cat person."

"Hey, it can't hide your tail or ears!" Lyle laughed. Glass Princess sighed.

This was going to be a long day of random singing.

~Flying Ninjas

"Yup, this should totally help us out!" Ninja E grinned. Ninja N nodded.

"For once, Ninja T had a great idea!"

The ninjas walked into the shop labeled: 'Sky Network Airports'.

1 minute latter…

"Worst idea ever," Ninja E yelled.

"I can't believe I fell for this!" Ninja N blocked his face.

"Yay, I'm a space-man!" Ninja T posed like Super-Man, as they were flying through the air.

Sadly, they had not read the small print: Now only with catapults in use.

~The Killers get another break

"Yes, we're here!" Raina grinned. They had finally found the last pair of Transporting Goggles (these had been mislabeled as 'Kill Ninja playing annoying theme song').

"Joy, now we have to deal with Sunlight Elves." Red muttered.

Raina was too busy to look for the Sunlight Elves well-known for item: the Pineapple of Wisdom! Yes, the last talking- and walking- pineapple! She ran straight up to the nearest bewildered Sunlight Elf (for having random people pop out of nowhere met they now had to sue someone again).

"Have you seen the Pineapple of Wisdom?"

"The Pineapple of Wisdom was given to a Woman Knight and her companions." The Sunlight Elf answered annoyed now.

"Where did that woman go?" Red spoke.

"Off, by the wings of the Great Transporting Bats to some kingdom."

"WHAT!" They both looked at Raina.

Raina twitched. "They took…my…pineapple…Tomato!"

"What?" Red asked.

"No questions, we must go after those Tomato-Pineapple-of-Wisdom-Stealers!" Raina grabbed his arm, and yet again was poor Red dragged off.

The Sunlight Elf sighed, wondering why they were always getting all the strange people…

~Li's driving

"When did you learn to drive?" Snow-gaze asked, paling as he held tightly onto the rail.

"Uncle Swirl taught me," Li grinned, "he said the best way to drive was crazily and so out of control, the passengers get ill!"

Which were how Li was happily driving now; fast, crazy, and sometimes doing wild loop-de-loops in the air. Snow-gaze was trying not to throw-up, though having a very rough time doing so. Mar, on the other hand, was now wearing a huge hat, and a large cloak. He seemed to be staying many feet away from Snow-gaze as humanly possible; this was quite hard to do when Li kept doing loop-de-loops. However, he was not ill.

"Mar, how did Snow-gaze manage to help you?" Li asked, as she calmly jerked the small air-craft towards another flock of flying pigs.

"What have you named your pineapple?" Mar asked.

The talking walking pineapple was a gift from the Sunlight Elves, and now happily cheered from the safety of the arrow pack Li was wearing.

"Oh, pineapples come with their own names, you know," Li informed him, "This one's name is Tomato."

"Its name is Tomato!" Both Snow-gaze and Mar asked bewildered.

"Yep, and you know, we should be arriving at the Torn Kingdom in a day if we keep this up!" Li grinned. Then she remembered, "Mar, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"How did Snow-gaze manage to help you?"

"Walking Corn, he gave me Walking Corn."

"Ah…was that all?"

"…yes."

"Huh, well alright- look! There are strange people flying!"

Then three ninjas fell on board…

~A witch's glee

"FINALLY- after all this time, one of them has at last come to kill them!" The witch grinned evilly.

"Yes, you're Evilness, two ninjas, and some random person who thinks he's a fish."

"Mirror, I will end you…"

"Ah…well on the bright side, it looks like they're armed! Oh…wait…they're green…one just threw up…"

"Ugh! Why did I have to get ninjas with air sickness!"

"Well…"

"No smart comment! Got it? They will finally be destroyed! And all I had to do was call a group of ninjas!"

Witch of Evening smiled. Somewhere a mirror cracked.

~Back at the Orb/TV

"Wow, you did not teach her to drive well, Swirl." Uncle Timely laughed at the poor ninjas.

"What! Everyone I knows drives like that!" Swirl scoffed.

"Fairy Grams, are they going to kill off Li?" Maple asked worried.

"Hmm, that would be a problem. We haven't even got to meet the new guy yet! Well, I think it's time a fourth person appeared!" With that Fairy Grams snapped her fingers.

On the TV/Orb, Mar's hat and cloak flew off, and a loud 'poof' happened. A different person appeared on the TV/Orb.

"Sweet, Fairy Grams brought in a secret weapon!" Maple cheered.

"Great," Daffodil complained, "this one has good hair!"


End file.
